Running Scared
by miliredo1
Summary: Bella has never settled anywhere for long but when she meets someone who could just make her change her ways will she finally let herself be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I have finally bitten the bullet and just published the damn thing! I have been going back and forth with this and not sure if anyone out there is going to read this but I thought I have to give this a shot.**

**This is my first fanfic so please be honest but not _TOO _honest ok? LOL! I just have been so inspired by so many of you writers out there that I wanted to make my contribution. So I am totally winging this but please sit back and enjoy!**

**BTW, this IS a Bella/Edward fic...don't worry!**

**Everything and anything related to the _Twilight _saga is owned by Stephenie Meyer and I just own cuddly pitbull named Bootzie**

* * *

><p>When you are standing in front of a room full of people, who's eyes are all on you my first instinct was to run. Run the fuck out of here and never look back. But that is what I would have done 5 years ago, 1 year ago but not now, not anymore. I have to face this, I have to stop running to end my problems. It is definitely easier said than done but it is up to me to do this. If I want my life to turn out how I want, I have to start doing this. Wow, God help me…<p>

**Chapter 1**

I have a great job. Now strike that, I have an AMAZING job. I absolutely love what I do and it has been like that for a while. I work for Volturri Investments as a project manager for the last 5 years. I love my co-workers and I am enthralled with the building that my company is housed in. When I first moved to NYC, I was intimidated by the landscape and people and sounds but I have grown to love it. It is not like me to give a place such a long time to grow on me but I have given it a chance and so far it has worked out but I am always defensive. Living in Washington state w/my family and everything great then BAM! Parents' divorce and have to move to Arizona. Finally get comfortable and lay down some roots then BAM! Mom remarries and I have to move back to Washington. Live there a couple of years in absolute solitude and as soon as I'm done high school BAM! Move to Florida for college where the best thing I can say is that I lost my virginity on a frat house floor to someone who's last name I do not remember and got the hell out of there to go to grad school in New York. This is the longest I have spent in one place since I was kid and I do sometimes get the "itch" but I am starting to think that maybe it is time to "settle down" and make something for myself outside of my profession. Not that my job is hurting because it isn't.

Work has and always has been a priority and first on my list. Guess its because all my life I had to be the responsible one and it is embedded in my brain to get up every day and do what you have to do. But as my co-workers and I are getting older I am starting to think about what else I need in my life. I think I want someone to come home to, someone to talk about my day with and share in all aspects of myself but how do you do that? How do you trust someone so completely? I guess it is easy when you find "the one. I am not sure if I have, I care for him and we have been together roughly 6 months and it's good, not great. He makes me feel wanted and special...for the first time in a very long time, I feel like I can get used to this. That I deserve this and I cannot thank him enough.

As I walk to work on a blustery October day, I am hastily checking my BlackBerry and I have nothing. No new messages, no missed phone calls and the only e-mails I have received are work related. It is strange because it is the first time in as long as I can remember that I haven't heard from him in almost 24 hours. But no worries, I will talk to him soon. I continue walking down to Starbucks because I cannot start my day w/out my Grande Iced Carmel Macchiato and as I stand in line waiting, I can't help myself but think about him. How soft his skin is and how his hot mouth feels on my equally blazing skin. His tongue should be classified as a lethal weapon and have to file for a permit to use it because I cannot get enough of it. I grab my drink and the butterflies begin to swarm in my belly on the rest of the walk to work. I pull out my pack of cigarettes and get in my last smoke before I get to work. It is difficult to get it lighted in the wind but I persevere and get the damn think lit and continue down 58th street. I finally make it to my office building and shuffle inside. It is so quiet in the lobby, only the clicking of my Louboutin shoes can be heard rather loudly. I absolutely love these friggin shoes, I feel so sexy, so strong in them and there is definitely a reason why I am wearing them today. It makes me feel confident and I need that boost today. I need to tell him how I feel I have to put myself out there and not be afraid. I can do this I keep repeating to myself. People do this all the time why can't i?

I make it up to the 3rd floor and I am immediately am greeted by Angela my assistant. She is an amazing girl who is everything that I need: professional, courteous, precise, friendly and really just a great person. The only drawback, she gets frazzled rather quickly and today is one of those mornings. "Bella, oh my God! I'm like totally freaking out here! Did you get any of my messages?" Angela squeaked and I gazed at my phone and realized that when I was checking my phone out this morning obsessively I must have turned it off by mistake. "Oh shit" I mumbled and quickly turned my phone back on. "I'm sorry Angie, I mean it. I must have turned it off by mistake. What is going on?" I walk quickly to my office and begin to take off my coat and put my purse on top of my desk. "Well, there is like some sort of emergency meeting today and guess who is attending? Marcus! Do you hear me Bella? I said Marcus is here and why is that? I mean, why would he be here? Something big is going on! It just has to be. Plus, there was like some kind of malfunction in IT and some of the servers went down and files have gone missing but they are working on the problem. Oh and Jacob Black wants to see you in his office right away" Angela sputtered out. Oh ok, Jacob wants to see me. Well this is going to be interesting.

"Thanks Ang, sorry again about the phone. I better go check in with Jacob. What time is the big meeting?" I asked quietly not trying to give anything away. "In about 90 minutes so you have time to get done what you need to get finished" she replied. "Thanks again chick and I'll see you in a bit". I strolled down to the long hallway towards Jacob Black's office. Our company took up the entire 3rd floor of the building w/even more offices upstairs for conferences and when the big, BIG managers come in from our satellite office in England and Rome and California come in they can be accommodated comfortably. I made it to the other end of the office and Bree, Jacob's secretary, smiled politely at me "Hi Bella! Jacob is waiting for you, just go on in" she told me nicely. "Thanks Bree" I replied. I stood in front of those doors, knowing what I had to do on the other side but not knowing if I could actually go through with it.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer. "Come in" said the strong voice on the other side of the door. I smiled at Bree and went inside. As I closed the door behind me, it never ceased to amaze me how wonderful Jacob's office is. It fit him perfectly and represented him well: strong, powerful and intimidating. The smell of musk and power and sensuality permeated the air. I looked over to his desk and there he was, just standing there looking down at some documents w/his glasses on. I always loved him in his glasses and he didn't wear them often. He only wore them in front of certain people and I feel lucky that I am one of the chosen few. Jacob looked up at me and smiled "Hey". "Hey" I replied back. I couldn't help but smile that stupid goofy smile at him. No matter how hard I try, I try not to look like the love sick kid but I always ended up doing just that. I know, I'm pathetic but in love, if that is what I am, this is the way you are supposed to act, right?

"I missed you last night" I admitted sheepishly looking down at the floor. I hate that I become this needy, clingy, annoying chick but I really couldn't help myself and I'm just going with the flow. "I know baby, but there is just so much shit going on right now that I had to concentrate on work. You understand, right?" Jacob said to me looking out at me over the top of his glasses. "You heard that Marcus is here right? Well, I had to get ready for the meeting today and crunch some numbers and shit" Jacob explained to me. He started to sit behind his desk and look through a stack of files. "I really had no idea he was coming in from London. Well, I had a thought but I didn't think he would just show up almost totally unannounced. It has thrown me for a loop and plus we have the server issue and then…" "Hey, hey it's ok" I said to him as I moved to his side of the desk. "You don't have to explain yourself to me; you are a very busy man with a lot of shit going on so that's ok. Don't worry about me" i reached out to him tentatively and I lightly stroked his arm. I felt the familiar burn in my gut when I began to touch him. Something about him just grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

I couldn't help myself and I knew that this was trouble but I didn't care. "Thanks Bella for understanding" Jacob sighed. He began to lean into my touch. "I just feel overwhelmed, there is so much going on and something is happening that I don't know what but I feel like I am being left out and I do not like this feeling" Jacob told me. He is the office manager and does a great job. He is strong and fair and works diligently in keeping all of us in line. As his 2nd in command, I take my responsibility serious as well and when this certain something began with us I was afraid it would affect our work dynamic but I have to say. It was the exact opposite. It was like our work relationship grew as our personal relationship did.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I asked him wantonly knowing my statement could be misconstrued as something else and of course that was the point. I began to stroke his face with my fingertips lightly grazing his cheek. Jacob turned his face so he could rest his head in the palm of my hand. "What have I done to deserve you?" he breathed out to me and my hand began to leave a burning trail down his throat and I grazed his chest. "I should be asking you the same thing" I told him. Jacob began to sigh as my thumb began massage around his nipple. I flicked the tip with my fingernail and he relaxed with a shudder. I smiled to myself loving that I could do this to this man. That with the slightest touch I could make him melt. He did the same with me but the power that I had in that moment was something that I couldn't and wouldn't live without. I leaned in and brushed my lips across his, waiting for him to invite me in. I would let him show me what he wanted. I liked him having this control and it even though is sounded wrong, it was like I was the one really in control because it was my touch that was making him hot with desire. It was me that he couldn't get enough of and it was thrilling.

Jacob began to kiss me and his lips clashed against mine. I began to sigh and with my mouth slightly opened, Jacob slid his tongue into my waiting mouth and they began a sinful dance with each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed myself up against him. I couldn't get close enough and I just held tighter. His hands were everywhere, on my waist with his fingertips digging into my side then they began their descent towards my ass in which he gave a tight squeeze. I squealed to myself as I began to lower myself. "Jacob, you need to relax and I am going to help you do that. And I want to show you how much I missed you last night. I don't want to go another night without seeing you or talking to you, ok?" I said to him. I wanted him to know how I felt but without saying it directly. I gazed up at him and he just smiled that knowing smirk and I melted.

I got down on my knees and began to unbutton his dress pants. I began to massage him through his boxer briefs and I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. I pulled down his underwear and marveled at how wonderful his dick was. It was beautiful and it was mine. I stuck my tongue out and lightly licked my way from the base to the tip. Jacob began to moan as I took him entirely in my mouth. I began to suck his member just how he loved it, hard and fast. I relaxed my throat to take all of him in. Jacob began to run his fingers through my hair and grasping on tightly and his hips began to move. His breathing became more erratic and I knew he was getting close. I began to stroke his balls and squeeze lightly, "Oh Bella" he said "That's it…yeah, uh God, don't stop…I'm close" he began to shudder and he started to come so I held on tight to his ass and took him all in my mouth as he shot his load down the back of my throat. I looked up at him to be welcomed by that same smirk and I began to smile. "Oh my god Bella, that was amazing" he said "Thank you". He bent down and helped me up and gave me a slight peck on the cheek. "You don't have to thank me Jacob" I said wrapping my arms around my waist "I love giving you pleasure just like you love giving me pleasure right? I smirked. "Oh babe, not now" he said as he began dressing himself. "We got that meeting shortly and there is a lot of shit going on". "Oh I know" I said "I wasn't looking for reciprocation, I was just talking…" I explained. I started to get pissed. I just wanted to do something nice why does it have to be tit for tat? "You don't have to worry, sorry that I bothered you…" I began to collect my things when Jacob reached out and grabbed me.

"Hey Bella, look I'm sorry. It's just I have a lot of things happening and I'm not sure what is going on here at work and you know that I have been having problems with Amy…" he explained. Amy is Jacob's daughter. She was 9 and was not very accepting that her father and her mother weren't together. Jacob and his wife Leah have been separated for about a year and paperwork has been "filed" but nothing has happened as of yet. I wasn't pressuring Jacob at all concerning the divorce. Up until recently, I wasn't even sure that there was any kind of future w/Jake we were just having fun. But now things changed, I have fallen in love w/him and I want to be with him. But I knew now was not the time to make any ultimatums or serious decisions at this point. I need to be patient.

"Jake, its ok. I'm sorry about Amy but I just missed you last night and it was ok that I didn't see you but you didn't call or text and that bothered me. Can't I be upset about something?" I asked. "Yeah babe, I understand but I had to go over to Leah's and talk to Amy. She got in trouble in school and we had to discuss some things with her". Jacob began to pace and made his way over to the couch. He started to wring his hands nervously. "I'm not sure what we are going to do with her but she has got to start to be better in school or it is just going to get worse". I wrapped my arms around him in comfort. "Bella, sorry that you have been forgotten during all this mess, but I promise you I will make it up to you ok?" Jacob turned to me and put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I care for you Bella, please don't forget that ok? He said to me. "Of course, Jake. We will make time for us. It's ok. "I said, truly believing it.

"I'm going to freshen myself up and go get my stuff for the meeting" I said. "Is there anything else you need?" Jacob was staring at me, which made me nervous and I got a nauseous feeling in my stomach which I quickly pushed away. "Hey Jake, you ok" I asked. "Yeah, I'm ok, sorry just over thinking like always" Jake said and smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "I'll see you in a few" he said dismissing me and it felt uneasy. I smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left. I made it back in my office to my private bathroom and just stared at my reflection in the mirror. Something was going on, I thought. Not sure what but something was not right.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	2. Changes

**i just wanted to thank you all for checking this out! it is so freakin' cool! i hope you like it and here's the next chappie! i am going to try to update every couple of days. hope you all stick around! please review and tell me what you think! **

**don't forget, SM owns Twilight and i own an unhealthy obsession for Coach purses...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Marcus Volturi was a very quiet man of not so many words but a lot was going on behind the scenes. He was a short white haired man originally from Germany who opened the first office in his hometown of Berlin. He then expanded to London and moved his family there and fell in love with the country. He wanted to grow further so he set his sights on the States and opened satellite offices in New York and in California. He made monthly trips to all offices but his permanent address was now back in Germany. He wanted to retire soon but he just couldn't help himself. When I was hired by Volturi Enterprises, he was the one who hired me personally. There was some conflict of schedule and he just so happened to stumble upon my interview and finished it himself. I had no idea who he was at the time and afterwards I felt so fucking dumb but he assured me that the interview went well and the next day, Marcus called me himself to tell me I got the job. Since then, Marcus and I had a close relationship which I did treasure. I didn't tell him about my relationship with Jacob cause I knew he wouldn't approve.

I made my way upstairs to the largest conference room we had and people had already started to congregate. I got a seat and began to make small talk w/Angela who was seated at my right when Marcus made his way into the room with Jacob by his side. "Good morning everyone" Marcus announced to the room. Everyone politely acknowledged him and the look on Jacob's face made me nervous. He didn't look right and I tried to make eye contact with him but Jake just kept looking around and that feeling in my stomach just grew tenfold.

"Well everyone, I just wanted to start out by saying that I am so happy with all of the work that you have been doing" Marcus began saying. "The Garrett foundation was a huge success and to follow it up with such a great showing with the Aro account was very impressive. I am so pleased and thankful for a great team that we have here. A giant thank you, to all of you". Marcus' words were sincere but I knew he was just setting us up for the real reason why we were all here. I shifted nervously in my seat just waiting impatiently.

"Now this is what this company is about, great teamwork. Without that, we are nothing and we have to be able to depend on each other here as well as our other branches to make things work" Marcus explained. "And this brings me to the reason why we are all here today" he took a deep breath. "We have had some problems with our office out in London. We have had some people leave to better things for themselves and their families which of course we can't begrudge but at the same time we have to strengthen our core and make our company the best we can be. Because of that, I need the best in charge and that is why I am here". Marcus told us. He looked around the room at each of us "I truly believe that we can fix this problem in house and I am happy and optimistic for our future." "So" Marcus said "With that being said, I have been in contact with Jacob here" Marcus nodded over to his left to Jake still standing in the doorway "and we have decided that the best person for the job of VP of the London office is…Isabella Swan". For a brief moment, I seriously didn't hear my name. I kind of looked around and made contact with Jacob because that was the name that should have come out of Marcus' mouth. The London office is the hub of our existence. If you want to move up in our company, you want to go to England so what did Marcus say? Did he say me? What the fuck? "Isabella, could you please come up here?" Marcus called out to me. Angela had to give me a slight nudge to get me out of my seat. "Bella, c'mon. Get up there" Ang hissed at me. I don't know how I got up on my feet but I distinctly remember hearing some clapping and gentle pats on my back as I maneuvered myself up to the front of the room. As I passed Jacob, I looked right into his eyes and I saw…nothing. No emotion, no oh my god my girlfriend is leaving what am I going to do? What the fuck was up with that? I made my way over to Marcus and he affectionately put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Now I know that this might come to a shock and surprise to some of you" Marcus began to tell the room "but I truly believe, as well as Jacob does, that Isabella here is the best candidate for the job. She is an amazing boss and worker with a great attention for detail and organization and we agree as well as the rest of the board, that she is the best for the job". Marcus looks me in the eyes and I see what I thought I would see in Jake's eyes: trust and belief and admiration and it made me feel great. I smiled at him and turned myself to the room. What I couldn't believe at that moment was Marcus was talking at like I already accepted the job when I haven't even been offered anything…wait. Marcus and JAKE believe I am best for the job. What have they been talking about? What has Jake been saying? This isn't good. "Isabella, we are so happy and excited for the future as I hope you are. You are aren't you?" Marcus joked and laughed nervously. I knew this was my moment when I could call him and Jacob out on their bullshit but I needed the whole story before I start going and make an ass out of myself.

"First of all, thank you so much Marcus for this opportunity. I am so honored and blessed. Please give my sentiment back to the board as well." I said to him as well as to the filled board room. I then turned myself to Jacob. "And to you Jacob" I shot him a look that said everything that I wanted to with my words but couldn't do to circumstances, "Thanks so much for your confidence in me to do this job" I said. "I cannot thank you enough for nominating me for this position" I told him. Jacob said nothing, well not in words, he just looked at me. Like he wanted me to read his thoughts but that wasn't going to happen and I needed to be alone with him. "Well Isabella, I am so glad that you have accepted this position" Marcus said. "We have to work out some of the finer details but I think we are finished here". Marcus turned to address the room "Thank you all for being here and let's get back to work". "Isabella, can you meet me in your office in like 20 minutes? I'm just going to call Caius on the board and tell him the good news" Marcus told me. "Sure Marcus, not a problem" I replied. That will give me enough time to talk to Jacob. I needed to speak with him right away. "Jacob, can I speak to you privately?" I asked him. "Uh, sure ok um…let's go next door" Jacob replied mumbling. I followed him out of the room and into the conference room next door. I shut the door behind me…ready to face him and ask the questions I was dying to know…

"Bella" Jake began. "Jake" I said at the same time. "Me first" I said. "What the hell is going on?" "I mean, London? Me? What about us? What about my job here? Why? I am so confused" I finally stammered out. "Bella, please let me just explain" Jacob began. "Um, I don't even know where to begin…" "How about the friggin truth Jake?" I said. "That is probably the best place to start" I stared intently at Jacob trying to give him all of my attention without going off the deep end. "Well, it began about 3 months ago" he said. "The prior VP and his '2nd 'in command were discovered to be embezzling". "Marcus and the board couldn't believe it. James was with the company for 15 years and fiercely loyal and Victoria was never a problem. Come to find out that they were involved romantically, much to the chagrin of both of their spouses, and got away with millions. Marcus hired private detectives to find the couple in which did happen and the board threatened them with charges. However, James and Victoria were prepared. They had some information…" Jacob told me. "Information? What kind of information?" I asked. "Um, they had some 'inside information' about some dealings in the past of Volturi Enterprises" Jacob explained. "Marcus and the board agreed that this 'information' needed to be kept in the past"…"What? Who?" I stammered. I just didn't get it. What the hell did Marcus do? "It wasn't Marcus" Jake said answering my unasked question. "It was something to do w/Caius". Caius was Marcus' brother with whom Marcus was extremely loyal and protective of. There were plenty of rumors since I have been around concerning Caius and some "unconventional behavior" but that was just heresy and rumors. I never took much stock in that shit but now? W-O-W.

"Marcus and the board had James and Victoria sign an agreement that basically paid them off" Jacob said. "They went away w/some of the money they had 'borrowed' in exchange for them keeping quiet". "In the meantime, the London office has been in disarray. Someone has been filling in but only temporarily and this person has been there forever but didn't want the job so Marcus decided to expand the search to include here and California". "But why me? Why not you?" I asked. Not really sure I wanted to hear the answer. "It was offered to me first but I turned it down" Jacob said. "And the reason?" I said. "Because I can't uproot my family and go to London, it just isn't possible right now" Jacob said. "Jake, I understand that it would be difficult not seeing Amy on a daily basis but this would be a great opportunity for you and you can always call her on the phone and Skype and email…" I said. Wait, uproot my FAMILY? "What do you mean _my family_"? I asked. "Bella…" Jake began. "No Jake, the truth, not what you want me to hear but the actual fucking truth…" I exclaimed. "Please Bella; keep your voice down…" Jake seethed at me. Was he serious? "Are you fucking serious?" I yelled. "Now you are worried about my reactions but you didn't give two shits before you fucking threw me under the bus…" "What are you talking about Bella?" Jacob argued back. "I just gave you an opportunity of a lifetime, VP job and this is how you repay me?" "Oh please Jake, don't fucking twist this around" I retorted. "I want to know the REAL reason why you offered me up on a silver platter for this job and no more bullshit. You at least owe me that much" I said. "Bella, when I say that I can't uproot my family…I am talking about my ENTIRE family. That means Amy and…Leah" Jake paused. What the hell did he just friggin say? Oh my god, this SERIOUSLY isn't happening. I had my hands balled up into fists so tight by my side that I was sure that my nails were digging holes. "When you mean Leah, you mean…" I trailed off my last sentence. "Bella, Leah and I have decided to…uh, work things out…" Jacob trailed off at the end. At that very moment, I heard a piece of my heart shatter off.

"I have to do what is best for Amy and that means me and her mother need to be together" Jacob explained. I didn't hear a thing. All that was running through my head was that this couldn't be happening…I am not hearing him right. That this is just a figment of my imagination. What? "My first and only priority is my daughter" Jake continued. "She is everything to me, you know this, but Leah and I decided that the way things are isn't working so we have to try everything to make this right". "Is this the reason why I am being offered the job in London?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes on the floor afraid to look up at him because the tears are seriously threatening right now. "I felt that this would be the best possible solution for us…" Jacob said. "Are you fucking kidding me? I said. "That is total shit you are just trying to hide me so I don't tell your friggin wife and everyone in the fucking office that you have been fucking me for 6 months!" Now my anger has reached its limit. I can't believe how this day is going, from getting ready to profess my undying love for this man and then what? I am getting transferred out of the job I love to across the friggin Atlantic Ocean? Oh hell fucking no! "I can't believe that this is happening to me! What the fuck did I do to deserve this? Except fall in love with you and thinking that you felt the same for me! What the hell Jake?" I said. Jake just looked at me, with no emotion showing on his face. At that moment, my love turned to hate. How could I have been so fucking stupid? And how could I just tell him outright I'm in love with him during all this? "Listen, baby…" "Don't you dare call me baby, you lost that right after you decided to go back to your wife" I exclaimed. "I thought we cared for each other. I thought you felt for me what I felt for you…but evidently I was wrong. I just can't believe that this is happening. And how it happened? Jake, it's totally fucked up." Jake tried to take me in his arms but I just pulled away, how could he even try to touch me? Oh yeah, he's an asshole, major fuck up who is trying to make himself feel better about totally fucking me over. "I have to go" I finally stammered out and began to walk out of the room. "Bella, I truly am sorry. I hope that over time that you could forgive me…" "Jake, don't….i have to go". I was finally able to scramble out of the door and make my way back to my office. I shut the door behind me, hit the lock and slid my back down the door unto the floor and just begin to shake uncontrollably. My entire life shattering around me and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

There was a slight knock on my door and I scrambled to my feet and ran to my bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face, looking at my reflection staring back at me in the mirror. I couldn't put my head around the last couple of hours. But now wasn't the time to do this, there will be PLENTY of time for that. I made my way to the door, brushing my hands nervously brushing off imaginary dust off my pants and opened the door. Standing there was Marcus with a timid smile on his face. "Hi Isabella, how you doing?" he asked kindly. "Hi Marcus, come on in" I stood aside so he could come into my office and shut the door quietly behind him. He made his way over to the sitting area off to the left. It was my favorite part of my office. 2 comfortable brown suede chairs facing each other with a table in between. The vase is always filled with fresh flowers that Angela surprises me with every day and that is another thing that I will miss…oh god, please don't let the tears start going in front of Marcus. "Please Marcus, sit. Would you like some coffee? Tea perhaps? I asked. "Tea sounds good, thank you Isabella". I went over to my desk and buzzed Angela on the intercom. "Angela, could you please bring in 2 cups of Earl Grey with both cream and lemon please?" "Of course Bella, right away" Angela responded quickly. "Thanks Angela". I sat back down in one of the chairs and turned myself towards Marcus. "So," Marcus began "how are you doing? Are you ok with everything?" he asked. "I know that this may seem sudden…" "Marcus, I have to admit that is definitely something I had no idea about until you said something this morning…" I explained. "So I am not sure how to react…". "Isabella, my sweet girl. You really deserve this. You have been a loyal employee and you are an asset to this company and I want you to succeed and this is the best development for you, for me and for the company." I just looked at him trying hard not to shed any tears in front of him. I didn't want him to be disappointed in me; he has so much faith and confidence in me that at that moment I was ashamed of myself. "Isabella, I pass no judgment" Marcus began but at that moment there was a quick knock at the door and Angela came in with our tea. i thanked her and waited for Marcus to continue.

"You know my brother Caius, right? He said. "He hasn't made the…uh best decisions in his life but he is and will always be family and I protect people who are my family. Now you, Isabella, I consider you family" I tried to interrupt but Marcus stopped me. "Isabella, don't argue. For some reason you don't know your own self-worth but you are a part of my family not biologically but you are and there is no argument, understand? I just nodded my head as he continued. "you don't have to explain yourself or tell me anything but just know that I think that this truly is the best thing you need right now. You deserve happiness, real true happiness and right now? New York doesn't offer that, certain people in your life are not offering you that and maybe never will." He just looked at me and in that moment, I knew he knew about Jake and I. If Jake said something I wasn't sure but Marcus just seemed to have that knack of knowing information. "Thank you Marcus, for everything. For having faith in me that I don't have in myself. For being a friend, for…" Marcus stopped me right there. "Isabella, if you are going to succeed here or any company or business you need to have more confidence in yourself. You just don't see yourself very clearly but you are a great leader with an extensive knowledge and now you must put it into use" Marcus told me. I tried to keep it together but it was getting more difficult. "Now let's talk about the job". "First, please understand that I am considering this position as 'temporary' meaning its only for a year. If everything goes wonderfully, then you are more than welcome to stay. If not, you are under no obligation to keep on in the position. I hope this will help 'sway' your decision".

I had to admit, it definitely gave me an out. Only a year? I think I could handle it. "

Your duties will basically be what Jacob's are here and same with the expectations. You will have daily, weekly and monthly reports that need to be taken care of". "When will you need me to go" I asked thinking of all the things I have to do. "Well, I would like it to be sooner than later. Do you think you could be ready in a few weeks?" "A few weeks!" I exclaimed. "There is absolutely no way I could take care of my apartment, my things…" I trailed off. "Isabella, we will take care of your lease. We will make all the payments plus find you a place to live in London, a car and driver to get you around town. We will furnish said home and we will give you moving expenses and anything else to make this transition an easy process"." You can also have these next few weeks off from work here, fully paid, to get all of your affairs in order." "Also, the woman who is currently 'holding down the fort' her name is Esme and she is a wonderful woman will be staying on and helping you through everything." I just nodded. "Why didn't you offer the job to Esme?" I inquired. "Well, we did at first. But she turned us down. She has been with us since the beginning and is getting ready to retire and didn't want to have the full time position but was willing to help us out. I cannot wait for you to meet her. She really is exceptional" Marcus told me. "She sounds it" I finally responded. This is all happening so fast but maybe it was for the best. Maybe quick and easy is less painful. I will have less time to dwell on all of this shit that is my life. "Please Isabella, say yes. This can and will be a fresh start. If things don't work out, well you can come back to NY and we will figure it out then. In the grand perspective of things, it's only a year and you never know what could happen. Marcus looked me straight in the eye and I knew at that moment that I couldn't refuse him. He was giving me a chance to fix things, to fix myself and even though he knew that it was best for me but I couldn't do that for myself. I knew deep down that I had to get away and that only being here would pull me down further and seeing Jacob every day quite possible could kill me. These next few weeks will be a struggle but maybe I might have a chance to get away and reprioritize. "Ok Marcus" I said. "I will do it but if for some reason I am not happy or things aren't' going good, I reserve the right to leave". "Of course Isabella, but I do believe that this will be a great situation for all". Marcus smiled down at me and I couldn't help myself and threw my arms around him thanking him in not my words but in my actions. I think I took him for surprise when I heard him gasp but eventually he hugged me back. For the first time today, I felt good. I felt hopeful. And maybe, just maybe this could work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi out there! I was so caught up in seeing the Breaking Dawn Trailer, that I totally forgot to post the latest chappie! So sorry and so def worth the wait! When Edward breaks the headboard? OMFG, i just about lost my panties right then and there...u wit me ladies? **

**PLEASE OH PLEASE, if you are out there reading this please send me some love! PLEASE? **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Ok, so what you are telling me is that this mother fucker broke up with you by sending you across the fucking ocean to some job nobody friggin wants"? Alice screamed at me. We were sitting cross-legged at my coffee table eating dinner from my favorite pizza place and drinking loads of wine. This night definitely called for grease and cheese and that is exactly what I ordered. A calzone stuffed with ricotta and mozzarella cheeses and of course a cheesesteak w/extra American and fried onions…the sandwich is for dessert.

Alice Brandon was my best friend since moving to NY. We met when I was out searching for "business appropriate" clothing and wandered into a boutique downtown where Alice was working. She took one look at me and told me I was in the wrong store and directed me around the corner to another business. The clothes here weren't "my style". I didn't know of what to make of her but I liked her instantly and we exchanged phone numbers and have been inseparable ever since. Alice was a designer and eventually saved her money and opened her own place uptown and she has been making a killing with the NYC socialites. She is a talented designer and with this new job taking me to London, I will miss her terribly.

"Alice I swear to you, I couldn't believe what was happening. It was like I floated outside of my body and watched the car wreck that is my life from up above" I explained. I still couldn't believe what happened, happened but I had to talk to my bestie about this, she will definitely understand.

"God Bella, I can't believe all this. I mean I know Jake was a prick but I didn't know he was that much of a fucking prick". Yeah, Alice had no filter…loved her but sometimes it was a bit much but you either loved her or hated her and I needed her now…desperately. "Alice, I know you really never liked Jake but right now I just need you to be my friend, no judgment none of that…just be there, ok? I asked her. "Of course baby girl, I am always there for you" Alice said. She looked down nervously at her plate and cleared her throat "so, are you gonna take the job?" she quietly asked.

Alice didn't have many friends due to her "loud" personality but that is truly why I loved her so and I knew that this move would hurt her as well. "Yeah hon I am. I mean I don't want to per se but I do think it is the best for me right now…you won't hate me too much will you Alice girl? I said to her. God, I will miss her tremendously and my heart started to hurt just thinking about it. "Of course Bella dear, you have to take it don't worry your pretty little head about me. I will come and visit you when I can plus I am a total phone whore and texting is the other language I should have learned in high school so…" I laughed.

"Alice, if they offered that class way back then you would have definitely gotten an A" Alice started to crack up and I couldn't help but smile. "I'm really gonna miss you hooker" Alice told me affectionately. "Me too bitch" I responded and we gave each other a huge hug.

After dinner I went for a run needing to just sweat out that dinner I just pigged out on. Growing up, I was the biggest klutz you've ever seen. I couldn't walk two feet without tripping over something or someone and it was so friggin' embarrassing. But then in college I had a friend who was into running and she said it helped her w/stress so she asked me to try. At first, I stuck w/the treadmill at the gym but then I wanted to experience the fresh air and what Central Park in fall could offer me and I was hooked.

Getting lost in the beautiful landscape with the people all milling around was enthralling. I didn't run like 20 miles or anything but I liked to do 5-7 miles a shot usually 3 times a week. It kept me in shape and definitely helped my balance and the stamina…oh yeah it was a keeper. I laced up my Mizuno's and made my way out of my apartment. I liked to walk to the park and get myself together mentally before I started running. When I got to my favorite spot in the part right by the Alice in Wonderland statue, I began my stretching. I have to say that I did notice the pleasant looks from the male species watching me as I worked out my legs but I didn't have time to worry about that shit right now…even though I knew my ass looked good in my black yoga capris.

I had so much to work out in my head before I had to uproot myself and take me across the pond…holy shit I just used the phrase across the pond. I am such a dork! I started out with a light jog down my favorite path. It was a fairly common path one I liked because I was never alone and it always had interesting people on it. I loved to people watch and it gave me something to do during the 5 miles.

I still can't believe everything that had happened. How could everything change in a few hours? I still can't believe how Jake betrayed me, not just the job but about his relationship with his wife…I know I just said HIS WIFE but at the same time I truly believed he loved me and wanted to be with me. Yes, he said they "filed" but what the hell did that EXACTLY mean anyway? I mean they were living separately and he was fucking me so that was an indication that he didn't want the wife…unless he was fucking her too. Unless he was lying to her too. I mean at this point, I can't put anything past him but I thought we were closer than that. I thought he actually gave a shit about me but now I know that I was just an end to a means. Just a distraction to help him get through some stuff, I was not that significant.

As I tried to push myself further down the path, I couldn't stop the tears from starting to fall. Damn Jacob Black for making me feel this worthless, damn him for making me fall in love with him, damn him for making me think that for the first time in my miserable life that I wanted roots…I wanted someone to come home to and make me think that it could be him. I hit the 6 mile marker and came to a stop.

I bent down with my hands resting on my knees and tried to catch my breath, to come down from my high and realized that was gonna be the last tear I shed for him. Because I sure as hell knew he wasn't doing that for me right now and where would it get me? I have to look at this for what it truly is a golden opportunity and it is up to me to make the most out of it. I took a swig from my water bottle. I will be ok…I have to be ok…this is going to be good…

I made my way back to my apartment to make the phone calls I am dreading. I decided to call my father first; he was a man of not so many words so I knew that this conversation was to be quick and painless. I picked up my cell and hit number 2 on my programmed list…well that will have to change since asshole was number one…ha, I feel like that classic episode of Seinfeld and laughed to myself.

I hit the number and waited patiently before he answered. "Hello" the gravel laced voice said on the other end. "Hey dad, it's me…its Bella." Who the hell else could it be? What a schmuck I am. I stammered out. "How are you?" "I'm fine, how are you?" See a man of few words. "I'm good, I am actually calling you with some news, are you busy?" "No, I'm good. Just getting ready to head over to Billy's to watch the game but I could give you a minute…what's up?" That was my dad's nightly ritual. Either he goes to Billy's for sports or Billy comes to him. It was a friendship that has lasted for close to 40 years and it was like Billy wasn't just a friend, he was family.

He was there for my father when my mom left and he helped him pick up the pieces. Billy did what I couldn't, yes I was too young but even when I came and lived w/my dad in high school and saw how still in love w/my mom he was and totally hung up on her I resented him. I saw that my mom moved on, why couldn't he? I mean if he wanted her so bad, why didn't he fight the divorce? Why didn't he do something? No, he just accepted it and watched the love of his life plus his only child walk out of his life and he did nothing about it.

I guess I know where I get my issues from. My father is a great man, he was the police chief of our small Podunk town and he took his job very seriously but I always wished that he had a little bit more of a fight in him but whom the hell am I? I mean, I'm not fighting for what I want…oh yeah, that's right because what I want doesn't want me back, fucking asshole. "Well dad, I got a job promotion today" "Congrats Bells, I am so happy for you. Guess that means more money?" He was always worried about money with me. Up until 3 years ago, my father would send me $100 a month check for my "expenses"…it was so sweet and when I got my last promotion w/Volturi I finally convinced him that he needed his retirement to help himself and that I was finally ok…it was pretty hysterical but I loved that he still felt the need to take care of me even though I was 30 years old.

"Yeah dad more money but I have to transfer and that requires me to move…" I explained. "Where to?" He asked. "Um yeah, I have to move to London and before you say anything I want you to know that I am happy and this is a great opportunity for me so I hope you are happy for me" I spewed out. I can't believe I just had that bout of verbal diarrhea. "Bells, why wouldn't I be happy for you? It sounds great kid…when do you leave? He asked. He really did sound happy for me. "Well, in a few weeks. I just have so much to do here I was thinking about trying to come out and see you before I go, but I truly don't think it is gonna to be possible so I am sorry" I explained.

"Bella" my dad said interrupting my train of thought, "what if I came out there?" "I mean, if you want me…" wow, him and I were the same friggin people. Why is it we have this problem oh yeah I know why? Because the people we gave our fucking hearts too (my mother and Jacob) totally destroyed them, what an easy friggin answer! "Dad, that would be great. How soon could you come out here?"

At that moment I realized how much I missed my daddy and I needed him. "Well, I can check with the airlines…" he trailed off. "No dad let me. I need to see you and its last minute. I'll take care of everything and I'll call you back but anytime is good, right?" I asked. "Yeah Bells…let me know. I'm at your mercy" he laughed. "Ok dad, I'll let you know…and dad? Thanks" I quietly told him. "No problem Bells, talk to you soon". We both hung up and I felt good. The call took an unexpected turn but that was ok. I really needed my dad right now. And I am so glad that he is there for me.

I called my mom next. Things with her didn't go how I thought they were either. During one of my most unpleasant moments in the Jacob saga I told my mother we were dating. It wasn't my finest moment but during one of my monthly calls to my mother she started her tirade about me not being married yet, not finding "the one", no grandchildren yet and I just wanted to shut her up so I told her that I was dating Jake.

That I was in love and all that shit and she was ecstatic. I think at that moment she started looking at wedding dresses online so now I had the wonderful task of telling her that not only am I not w/Jacob anymore but that I am moving to England as well…yippee for me! My mom picked up on the 2nd ring. "Oh Bella! How are you? Phil and I were just talking about you, how's Jacob? Anything on a ring? You know you aren't getting any younger? I was just saying…."

"Mom" I butted in. "Mom, listen. I'm ok. No I'm not getting married but I'm good. Stop pushing the marriage thing" I started to get a bit angry. "Well someone should be pushing the marriage thing as you call it" Renee said. "I mean what 30 year old woman doesn't want to get married I mean don't you want that? I think you want that? Tell me that you don't want that?" My mom stammered out. "Mom, please listen. I don't have time for this but I wanted to let you know that I got a job promotion and I'm moving to London. Did you hear me?

I'm moving to England for at least a year. Are you happy for me?" I was met with complete silence for at least 2 minutes. I know I checked my alarm clock. "So, what does that mean for you and Jacob? Will you do the long distance thing?" Oh my friggin god, she is relentless. That is the only thing she cares about? Aw hell, I have to end this now. "No mom, Jacob and I are done but I'm ok. Fresh start, right? Listen I have to go, give Phil my love and I'll talk to you soon"

I had to get off the phone before I seriously broke down. "Bella wait, I want details!" "Bye mom" and I hit end. I just couldn't talk to her anymore. All of the emotions of the day just came flooding back and I wanted to go to bed. I got a nice long shower and put on my comfiest pjs and grabbed my IPod. I put in my earbuds and just hit play and let it on shuffle. I loved that I never knew what was gonna play and I thought it was definitely fitting for the mood that I was in.

My father was able to come to New York a week later. By then I had already drank my weight in Merlot over Jacob, had a bunch of shit packed and an even bigger pile of shit thrown out. Marcus sent me information about where I would be living in London and as per my Google search, it was a very affluent neighborhood where it was the "it" place to be.

That was pretty exciting. I have to say that I was getting happy about the move…not totally ecstatic but I was getting there. Alice was much bummed but I kept reminding her that she could always visit and there is no way that I will not call her with anything and everything. Plus she was giving me a whole new wardrobe from her new collection because she wanted me to have a new attitude with this job and for that I was eternally grateful for my best friend. She is truly one amazing person and I loved her so much. She came with me down to JFK to pick up my dad. She had only talked to Charlie a couple of times and they bonded very quickly which was unusual for him but it delighted me.

I always strived for my father's approval and it meant a lot to me that he loved Alice almost as much as I did. He wasn't a man of many words but he told me before that he was always thankful that I had someone looking out for me in the big city. I think that is why he is hesitant for me to move to London a place where I truly knew no one but I tried to reassure him that I would be ok. "Dad" I stared to explain to him when we got back to my apartment "I know you are worried about me but I'm an adult and I can take care of myself.

Thanks for worrying but seriously? I'll be ok, I promise" I said to him while holding his hand. He gently squeezed mine back "I know Bells, can't I still be a dad?" He smiled at me. "Ok, no problem. So what would you like for dinner? Chinese? Pizza?" I asked dad and Alice. "I'll get the menus" offered Alice as she made her way to the kitchen. "Bells, I think Chinese is good…you know me, I'm simple" my dad said. I started to laugh. "Yeah dad, I know". "Alice, bring in the menu from Green Tea Palace ok?" I asked her. I made a list of what we wanted and called in the order. Deliver would take about 40 mins so it gave us plenty of time to talk and catch up.

My dad seemed really happy about my promotion and was getting there about the move. I guess he was feeling just like I was which was weird. I just wished the promotion was here in the US, England just seemed a world away and I wasn't sure how I was going to fit in there. As per Marcus' emails, which he has been sending every day since the meeting, I will be a perfect fit and to not worry and yada yada yada but I still couldn't help feeling uneasy.

But I have to try, right? This is my moment; this is my chance to do something to move on. Make the best out of the situation and that is what I have resolved to do. It is great having the support of those around me, from my dad and Alice, knowing that I can count on them and even though my dad doesn't know the whole story about Jacob I get the feeling that he senses the whole story isn't being told but he won't push me and I can't help but thank him in my mind.

The buzzer rang signaling that the food had arrived and I called down to the doorman who said I had a visitor. I told him to let them up and I opened the door with the money in my hand waiting for the delivery guy to show up. "Hey Bells, I wanted to pay. Here let me" my dad said. "Hell no dad, I got this. Go sit down and relax" I told him as I heard the light sounds of knocking on my door. "Coming!" I yelled out and swiftly opened the door stunned into silence when it wasn't the young delivery kid from the restaurant but Jacob standing in my hallway, looking nervous…looking like he was stressed out.

"Bella, hey. Uh, um. I wanted to know if I could talk to you for a minute." He stammered out. I was flabbergasted. I really didn't know how to answer. Yes, he had tried to get in touch with me since I left the office. I finished out the week at my office just tying up loose ends and a couple of days ago Angela organized a going away party for me in the office w/a catered lunch.

It was nice. Everyone gave me sweet goodbyes and good lucks and Angela cried. I did too cause I would have loved to have brought her w/me. She is an amazing assistant but I couldn't ask her to move for a temporary position. The office took up a collection and gave me card stuffed money that had been exchanged for British pounds. It made me laugh. Jacob was there for the party but kept his distance which I was grateful for.

We only spoke when we really had to which I noticed was few and far between. It seemed like when we were together; we were always talking or coming and going from each other's spaces. I guess I really made something out of nothing when it came to us. Coming to that realization during your going away party can sober someone up so I collected my things, gave everyone a hug goodbye sans Jacob and started to plan my new life away from NYC, away from him.

Needless to say, standing in my foyer staring at him I couldn't quite grasp why he was here? Why now? What else was there to say? "Um, Bella? Could I come in? Jacob asked me tentatively. "Uh…" I didn't know how to answer. "Hey Bella, what's up w/that food? I'm starving…oh…what the fuck?" Alice began to yell as she came up behind me. "Oh hell no, what are you doing here? Haven't you done enough? You know you are really a fucking bastard you know that Black?" Alice was pissed.

It wasn't just her words that were venomous but it was the look in her eye. Her usually sparkly eyes took on a dangerous and murderous look that I have truly never seen before. I grabbed her arm as she tried to go after Jake who took a step back. "Alice, no please just go grab Charlie and take a walk, ok?" Alice looked up at me with those crazed eyes with her mouth open. "What do you mean take a walk w/Charlie? You are seriously not going to talk to this assmunch are you?" Jacob stifled a laugh. Alice and I both gave Jake a look. "Alice, c'mon just give me some time ok please?" I began to beg her.

"Who's Charlie, Isabella? Jacob asked. "You replaced me that quick did ya?" Jacob's tone was tinged w/jealously and hurt but before I had a chance to answer…"Charlie would be her FATHER" my dad responded walking up to the door. "And may I ask who YOU are? I don't remember Bells telling me anything about a boyfriend?" Charlie said.

Now Alice was the one who couldn't help but snicker. "Oh, excuse me Mr. Swan. My name is Jacob Black and I work with your daughter" Jacob held out his hand to my father. My dad took a quick look to me and after a slight nod to me he shook Jake's hand with all the strength I knew he could muster. As my father gave him the glance over, I couldn't help but really look at Jake. He looked tired w/a purple shadow under his eyes.

His usual russet color skin looked pale and his usually perfect coiffed hair was slightly out of control. This wasn't like him. He was probably just stressed about his daughter who is what he should be. I was just a distraction. I was nothing of consequence. Who am I kidding? The man couldn't stand me so much that he is making me go away so he won't have to see my face every day reminding him of the mistake he's made. But why is he here tonight? "C'mon Charlie" Alice said as she grabbed his arm "we are gonna give them some time alone".

She picked up both their coats off the coat rack by the door and started to shuffle him out the door. "Would you like to see my studio, we'll be back very soon Bella" she said as she walked by me and stood right in front of Jacob "if you need anything call my cell or call the front desk" she bumped her shoulder against Jake's side as she went by w/Charlie. "Best behavior Black" she advised him as she took Charlie by the hand to leave. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan" Jacob said. "Humph" was Charlie's response and he continued down the hallway to the elevators.

We watched the two of them get in the elevator and then slowly turned to each other. "You want to come in?" I asked him. He simply nodded and made his way into my apartment. I started to shut the door but then the buzzer rang announcing my food delivery. I quickly let them in and waited for the food. Jacob took a seat on the couch and waited patiently. I paid for the food and brought into the kitchen. "Sorry that I interrupted dinner" Jacob said. "It's ok, how would you know?" I said from the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink? Soda, beer, wine?" I asked. "Wine's good if it's opened. I don't want to put you out…" he said. Yeah, ok. Put me out. Whatever.

"Ok" was my only response. I came into the living room with two glasses of red. I knew that he preferred white but oh friggin well. I handed him a glass and sat down on the couch with him as far away as I could be and slowly took a sip from my glass. I watched him from the corner of my eye, trying to catch a vibe from him. He took a sip as well and put the glass back down on the coffee table. He looked up at me to catch me looking at him. Dammit, I didn't want him to see that. "How long is your father visiting? He asked. "Um, he is just here till Monday.

I wanted to see him before I left" I responded as I took another sip of wine. "That was nice that he could come out here on short notice, I know that means a lot to you" Jacob said sweetly. What the hell was that about? What does he know about what is important to me. What an ass. "Jake, what are you doing here? I mean I think we said everything we needed to say last week". Jake looked to the floor and was silent. I honestly didn't have all night and I was nearly ready to just send him on his way when he finally spoke up. "Bella, I just wanted to let you know" Jacob shifted slightly to get closer to me. Since I was already sitting up against the arm of the sofa, I really didn't have anywhere to go so I just pulled my body back somewhat.

"I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry about how everything happened and if I could do it over I would" Jacob said. "What would you do over, Jake?" I asked. "I'm curious". "Well" he began, "I would have told you about the London situation earlier so when the announcement came it wouldn't have been such a shock". Oh so that is why he thinks I'm mad? That is why I'm so distraught, because he didn't tell me sooner about London? Was he serious?

"Jacob" I put my glass on the table. I needed my hands at this point. "I appreciate the thought but you understand that in the list of things that was fucked up about this situation, you not telling me about London is like 85th on the list" Jacob just stared at me. "Your total disregard for my feelings is what is bringing this all on and I can't believe I'm back here with you trying to describe this." "Damn Jacob, I can't do this. You need to go" I began to get off the couch.

"No Bella, wait" Jacob said reaching out to me to grab my arm trying to pull myself back down. "Please, just give me a minute…" "Jacob, get your fucking hands off me" I sneered at him. "You don't touch me. You lost that right the moment you tossed me out of your life and I am really feeling uncomfortable right now and I am INSISTING that you leave right now". I yanked my arm out of his grip and made my way to the door. I quickly threw it open and stood there waiting for him to leave. Jacob sighed and stood and made his way over.

"Bella…" I held my hand up stopping him. "Good bye Jacob". With one final look, Jacob made his way out of my apartment and out of my life. At first I thought I would feel like shit like how I did when this all started but honestly? It felt good, I stood up for myself and I felt empowered. I didn't tell him everything that I was feeling but I got the final say and that was a first for me. Good job Bella, I thought. Maybe you can do this. A huge smile came to my face. Yep, things are looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**HI ALL! HOPE YOU ALL ARE ENJOYING THIS! PLEASE SEND ME SOME LOVE OR IDEAS OR QUESTIONS THAT YOU MAY HAVE! **

**ALSO, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS _FICTION_ AND THE PLACES THAT I DESCRIBE IN THE STORY, I HAVE NEVER BEEN TO. SO JUST GO W/THE FLOW, IT'S JUST A STORY! IT'S FUN! DON'T BE TOO MEAN!**

**HERE IS A FANFIC SUGGESTION THAT I SO FRIGGIN LOVE : THE CULLEN CAMPAIGN BY BELLADONNA1472**

**SO AWESOME AND SO VERY LEMONY SWEET! :)**

**I AM TRYING TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK SO HIT ME UP FOR ALERTS!**

**don't forget, SM owns Twilight and i own an unhealthy obsession for Coach purses...**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

"Now making our final descent to Heathrow Airport. The temperature is a balmy 50 degrees and slightly cloudy. Thanks for flying British Airways" the voice on the intercom cheerily sang out. The butterflies that have been quiet for the 7 1/2 hour flight decided to make their appearance and I just hoped that I could keep down the inflight meal I just consumed.

The mantra that I decided to keep saying to myself over and over was you can do this. I know, I sound like a friggin' Nike commercial. Like Alice said, this needs to be handled like the adventure it is. I mean for Christ's sake, I am going to be living in one of the most amazing cities in the world and considering my ostentatious love of the written word I am gonna be in Book Heaven and the friggin accent…OMG hotness points go up a bunch! I started getting my things together as we made our smooth landing. We exited the plane and made our way through customs.

After everything was taken care of, I made my way over to the baggage claim. I brought a bunch of stuff with me on the flight but more of my personal items were going to be shipped over by Alice using her own connections…yes, I totally used her but hey that is what you do with your best friends, eh? I waited patiently for my bags to come around the carousel. When they finally arrived, I grabbed a baggage cart and headed out of the terminal. As I rounded the corner, I gazed at all the people around me meeting loved ones and warm embraces and kisses and cries of joy that are being played out all around me. At that moment, I missed my dad. I missed Alice. "You can do this" I told myself.

I paused for a minute and closed my eyes and pictured Alice with that wicked gleam in her eye. "Get ahold of yourself Swan. What? You've been in England for like what a fuckin' second? Let's go!" I pulled myself together and continued my trek forward. It was then that I noticed a tall man dressed very professionally holding a sign that read "Isabella Swan". I made my way over to him. "Yes, I'm Isabella Swan" I told him tentatively. I had no freaking clue who the hell this guy is but what's the deal?

I thought. "Well hello Miss Swan, my name is Demetri Stiller but you can just call me D" the tall gentleman said to me while offering out his hand to me. I grasped it tightly in my own and felt comfortable right from the start. He was rather good looking, distinguished even. He was heavy set with black hair with just the slightest tinge of gray on the sides. I immediately thought of a better looking Mr. Belvedere when he started talking and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi D, thanks so much for meeting me here" I blushed up at him. I forgot about the car that Marcus said he was gonna hire for me. "Well Isabella…" he started to say. "Just Bella please D" I interrupted him. We smiled at each other and I just felt a click with him immediately. "Well _BELLA_, I am at your disposal as per Mr. Volturi…that is until you are comfortable yourself around these streets of London".

"Here, let me get your bags". I let him take over pushing the cart and we made our way out to the car, a fully tinted out Mercedes. D quickly opened the backdoor for me and I sat down as he put my bags in the trunk. He made his way to the front of the car and got in the driver's side and started the engine. He deftly maneuvered out of the parking lot and made his way to the highway. The traffic was insane and I was so thankful at that moment to Marcus for getting me this driver. I haven't driven a car in such a long time due to living in NYC taking cabs or the subway everywhere.

I knew by my research that the train was a great way of getting around the city but until I feel comfortable Shuttle D it will be. The drive was quiet as I took in the sights around me. I did some research on the internet about the area I will be leaving in, South Kensington, and I was pretty excited. It reminded me a lot of NYC so that made me hopeful. We arrived at a picture perfect block of rowhomes and I instantly got excited. D parked the car and made his way to my door.

He opened it and took my hand and helped me out of the car. "I figured we could drop off your things, have a look around and then I can take you over to the office for a quick tour. What do you think?" "I think it sounds great, thanks so much D". We made our way up the marble looking steps and D pulled out a key and opened the door.

"There are two units in this building; you will be on the bottom floor." D told me. When he opened the inner door and stood aside, it took my breath away. The Victorian aged home has been converted to all the modern day amenities and with that I was thankful. Beautiful hardwood floors throughout with a marble fireplace in the fully furnished living room.

I anxiously toured the rest of the apartment. The modern kitchen was off the living room and it was a chef's dream…but not my own. The most I made was toast and canned soup but at least I could order takeout in style. The 2 bedrooms were decent size and one was perfect for an office. The bathrooms were amazing and I suddenly felt like I was home. It was amazing. I practically skipped back to the living room to see D waiting for me. "I luv it D, please tell Marcus how happy I am if you see him before me". "I will Bella, now let's go to the office." I followed D outside and back into the car. I tried to remember the route that D took but I knew it was a hopeless case. Guess I will be having this driver for a while, I thought.

We drove to an area known as St. John's Wood that is known as a very upscale area and for all of my research, it didn't disappoint. D pulled up to an expansive office building and stopped the car and we made our way inside. The spacious lobby opened to a large set of elevators. We took a ride up to the 7th floor and made our way to Volturi Inc. The office was immaculate and totally different from NYC but very nice. Dark floors and all the cubicles surrounded by glass.

It had a warm, open feel and I was happy. D left me on my own to explore and I made my way to the back of the offices and found what was going to be mine, I opened the door and found a small woman sitting at the desk. She was older w/caramel colored hair and when she looked up at me, she looked embarrassed. "Oh, I am so sorry….I didn't think anyone would be in here on a Saturday" she said slightly stumbling over her words. "My name is Esme Cullen and I am the temporary office manager" she offered out her hand to me.

"I assume you must be Isabella Swan, it is such a delight to meet you". I took her warm hand into mine. As she smiled at me I couldn't help but feel good. She had such a nice disposition that I returned her smile. "Yes I am but please call me Bella, Mrs. Cullen". "Well if that's the way you want it, then I am Esme, ok?" she laughed. I laughed as well and we began talking. She told me all about her career at Volturi how she started out answering phones as an intern in college over 20 years ago and thru marriage and being a parent she kept on in a part-time basis but she shared a close relationship w/Marcus.

They were great friends and he came to rely on her greatly. "Esme, may I ask why you didn't take the job? It sounds like to me it would have been the perfect position for you?" I didn't want to pry but I wanted to know what the reason why she didn't want it. Was it that the job was doomed in a way? I mean the last person who had it DID embezzle money from the company, maybe the job is haunted? Or cursed? What the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Bella, to be honest, Marcus did offer me the job. Many times in fact but it's just not for me. I like working here in my capacity of 'part-time' and it truly is a major responsibility but I never dreamed of undertaking. I don't want to upset you because this job was meant for you. I really have a great feeling about this, about you Bella. Please don't be upset" Esme held my hand.

I looked up at her and I instantly felt comfortable and at home. Esme had a nice calming effect on me and I was feeling content. "Esme, I'm not upset. If you felt that it wasn't for you than that is your right but I am excited for this opportunity and I hope that everyone in the office is as nice as you!"

We smiled at one another and I was eager to meet my other co-workers. "Well in that case" Esme began "I am having a get together tomorrow for my son Edward who just came back from traveling abroad and we are celebrating his return. Many of our co-workers will be there and it might be easier to meet them in a party situation. What do you say?"

I don't think I had it in me to turn her down. "Sure Esme, just give me the directions" she squealed in delight and gave me a quick hug. I had her write down the directions for D and I decided to make my way back to the apartment to relax. I said my goodbyes to Esme and met D at the elevators. I asked D if he could take me to Esme's tomorrow and agreed rather quickly. He brought me home and I told him I would see him the next day. I made my way inside and decided to give Alice a quick call letting her know I made it safely.

"Hey hooker, what's up?" I bellowed into the phone when she finally picked up. "Hello bitch! How's it over there old chap" Alice said in a horrible impersonation of a Brit but I couldn't help but laugh. "It's fine so far. I got a driver named D and I met my competition for the job who invited me to her house." I told her. "Well maybe she is bringing you to poison you so she could now get the job?" "Well Alice" I said "maybe you are right I promise not to drink or eat anything while I'm there, ok?" I joked. "Ha ha, very funny slut" Alice chastised me.

"You don't know this woman she could be a crazy British murderer, just be careful. "Alice, you would love her stop worrying ok? She wants me to meet my coworkers who will be at this party tomorrow and I think it's a good idea to meet everyone and maybe I can have some fun" I said. "Maybe you can get laid with some hot accented British pile of fish and chips?" my best friend sang into the phone.

"Ok, on that note. I am gonna go. Just wanted to let you know that I made it, I'm ok, I miss u and love you and I will talk to you tomorrow". "Ok sweetie, I love you too. I miss you so much already but please call me tomorrow and let me know how it goes. And remember…have fun and watch your drink!" I hung up the phone and was nervous and anxious for the party the next day. I just hope I would have a good time.

I awoke early the next morning because I wanted to explore my new neighborhood a bit. Plus I wanted to get a small token for Esme's son. It was his party after all and how would that look if I came empty handed. I made my way around and found a small grocery store as well a quaint book shop, bakery and the perfect place…a liquor store.

I grabbed a nice bottle of wine for Esme and in the book store I found a nice present for the guest of honor. I made my way back home and got ready. I decided that it was time to pull out the big guns also known as my new wardrobe from Miss Alice Brandon. I paired my new pale blue Chanel sweater with an amazing pair of camel colored pants and topped it off w/a camel color trench that Alice made which was to die for.

I was almost finished w/my makeup when the bell rang signaling D's arrival. I made my way to the door and let him in. "Thanks for doing this D" I said to him as he made his way inside. "It's my job Bella. No problem, do you have the directions?" he asked. I handed him the paper and we were on our way. He deftly made his way on the winding streets of my new neighborhood. I was so nervous and excited at the same time.

It was a great first meeting w/Esme; I could only hope the rest of my coworkers are those hospitable. We made our way into an area called Bloomsbury and the houses and flats were amazing. D pulled over to a house on Doughty Street and it was beautiful, a Georgian design that took my breath away. D opened the door for me and informed me to give him a call when I am ready to be picked up. I thanked him again and went to ring the bell.

I was immediately met with a huge smile from Esme. "Bella! I am so glad that you made it!" "I hope you found the place ok?" "Yes, I have a driver who is familiar with the area. Thanks again for inviting me. Here, this is for you." I handed her the gift bag with her bottle of wine. She beamed up at me and gave me a big hug. "Oh Bella, you really shouldn't have." "Please come in and I will introduce you."

There was a large group of people in the living room talking and Esme brought me right over to them. "Excuse me everyone. I just wanted to give you a quick introduction to our new boss, Isabella Swan but please call her Bella as per her previous request." Esme looked over at me and winked. God, I love her! Isabella, this is Jessica Stanley-Newton. She is in charge of marketing." She was a short woman with a severe blunt cut of her hair with an equally blunt nose but seemed pleasant enough. We shook hands and gave her my winning smile…it seemed to work.

She smiled right back and I felt good. "This is Irina Davidson in charge of media and Paul Samson, head of IT." Irina was beautiful with long black hair and ice blue eyes and I felt instantly inferior. "Bella, it is such a pleasure! Marcus has told us all about you and we are so excited! Congratulations by the way, you are going to love London! We must make plans right away to show you around!" Irina said and right away I felt a connection with her.

"Oh yes Miss Bella, we are going to go out and have a fabulous time! OMG, is that Chanel?" Paul asked me with an inquisitive brow. Yep, liking London so far! "Yes it is Paul. I am flattered that you noticed. I am definitely a Chanel junkie, are you?" Paul and Irina began to laugh hysterically and thus began our conversation of everything fashion.

I was so happy. Paul got me a drink and began to point people out to me of which I had no clue but you got to love gossip! After being there for a while, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Esme standing with her arm around a very handsome man smiling down at me. I was momentarily speechless.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my husband Carlisle." An amazing looking blonde man was giving me his hand and for a moment I was stunned. I numbly lifted my hand to meet his handshake and tried to give a firm grip. Goddamn Bells, snap the fuck out of it. You seriously cannot be drooling over you new buddy's hubby!

How friggin' tacky is that? "Carlisle, it is a please to meet you and thank you for inviting me to your home. I truly appreciate it." "Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you. Esme has not stopped speaking of you since she met you so I am finally glad to put a face to the name." The two of them were so cute together. They must be around the same age, as per what Marcus had said to me before about Esme's history w/the company; I guessed them to be around mid-40s.

Carlisle began to make small talk with made me very comfortable and got me another drink. "So where is the guest of honor? Your son's name is Edward, right?" I inquired. "I'm hoping he is outside w/his friends but I haven't seen him recently and it is not very hospitable" Esme explained. "It's ok Esme, I'll meet him. No worries. I'm having a great time but I do have a gift for him."

I gave her the other gift bag I have been carrying around in my Coach purse. "Oh Bella, that was really thoughtful of you and totally unnecessary. Thanks all the same" Carlisle said. "It's nothing really, just a little something" I replied. I made my way back to Paul and Irina and then decided to walk around.

The house was beautiful and I made my way to the back where there were French style doors that led to a surreal backyard. The courtyard was filled with plants as well as a vegetable garden. Yards like this are never available in London but the house has been in the Cullen family for a long time as per Esme and only subtle changes have been made.

I took a turn about the yard and it was a bit chilly but nothing that I wasn't used to. I then looked up and saw someone sitting on the stone bench in the center of the courtyard. He was lanky with a messy crop of hair. I didn't want to bother him so I went to turn around but in the process dropped my cellphone. I wanted to text D to come around not knowing for sure how far away he was. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you, oh shit! Where's my phone?"

I got down on my knees trying to locate my new IPhone when the man came over and began to help me. "No worries, we'll find it." a melodic voice replied. We were both on our hands and knees trying to feel our way about w/no success. I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation, God I really am a klutz! The stranger began to laugh as well when "Cool, think I got it" he stood up and handed me my phone…which of course was now in two pieces.

"Here let me take a look" he said and took it over to the bench he was previously sitting on. "It's ok, I have already disturbed you enough and I don't want to be any trouble…" I said. "Nonsense, what kind of gent would I be if I don't help the damsel in distress" he smirked down at me. I got a chance to really look at him and for the 2nd time tonight I was friggin' speechless.

He had bronze colored hair all in disarray with an angular face, strong jawline and indescribable lips that looked delicious. He had on khaki pants, tan loafers and a gray pea coat. He looked adorable but as I got that good glance at him that is exactly what he was adorable because he probably was about 18 years old! I mean I'm not old (30 thank you) but I'm not in the cougar stage yet. I sat down on the bench next to him as he looked at my phone.

It honestly looked like a hopeless case but I wasn't ready to leave his side. "Yeah, I think that unfortunately you really fucked this up!" he laughed. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "That's a pretty classic move for me; I am such a klutz so I should just learn to buy 2 of everything so I am safe, you know?" I giggled.

He set his eyes on mine and they were gorgeous, a beautiful emerald green that seem to sparkle just a bit. Did I just say sparkle? Oh shit, I'm in trouble. "I'm sorry again that I disturbed you. You kind of surprised me" I said. "Well now I should be apologizing to you because I made you break your phone. I should replace it, it's only right" he said.

"Oh no, that is not necessary" I stammered back. How sweet of him to offer. "I'll just run out tomorrow and oh shit…I have no idea where an Apple store is. I hope D does" I began to muse. "Is D your boyfriend?" Eyes asked smoldering away. I laughed "No, he is my driver. If you couldn't tell by MY accent I am not from around here and haven't gotten a clue where anything is except for this amazing Japanese place around the corner from my apartment" I said and he began to laugh.

"Well, I am beginning to learn a lot about you. You love Japanese food and you have no friggin' clue where anything else is!" he said and we both laughed. It was odd talking to a complete stranger and feeling this comfortable joking around. The air was suddenly charged as we both took a glance at each other. I had this overwhelming idea to just lean over and kiss him but I had to calm the hell down, what is wrong with me? I began to stand when he suddenly reached out and grabbed my wrist.

"Are you going inside? Or are you leaving? I, uh, I mean, well…" he stammered. It was so cute how flustered he was getting. "Yeah, I think I better get going. And my ride is probably here so I should be going…" I trailed off. Even though there was no reason why I shouldn't be leaving, I couldn't make myself do it. What is up with that?

I looked down at him holding my wrist and I got a tingly feeling that shot completely up my arm. I think he noticed too because he let go rather quickly and we just stared at each other. "May I accompany you out to your car?" he asked nicely. I wanted him to escort me behind one of those trees and have his way with me but I digress. "No, thank you. I'll be ok." "You don't trust yourself around me? Might get yourself hurt?" I didn't think he meant how I took his words but there was a ring of truth sounding to them, but this is the new me. I don't back down from a challenge.

I take it head on and that's the new Bella. "I think that I would be the one putting the hurt onto you, don't you agree?" I purred to him trying to use the sexiest voice I had. I heard him gulp and I guess I was doing it right. "Is that right?" he replied moving over to me. I inhaled a huge breath not sure what was going to happen when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

He literally towered over me having to be at least 6 ½ feet tall. He moved my hair behind my shoulder and I shuddered at his touch. His breathing became haggard and he had this evil smirk on his face when he began his decent to my face. I couldn't believe this. Am I really doing this? I'm gonna let a total stranger kiss me at my new coworker's party? Am I really thinking rationally?

Honestly at this point, I didn't give a fuck! I licked my lips in anticipation which made him pause and shake his head slightly. His smell was intoxicating and it sucked me in. He laid his hand upon my cheek gently caressing it and stroked it with his thumb. "Just tell me to stop and I will" he said and I closed my eyes in anticipation. His lips cautiously grazed mine and I immediately felt that electrical charge I did earlier when he touched me. I sighed in response and that seemed to only to spur him on.

He increased the pressure on my lips and I totally gave in. He began to gently suck on my lower lip and I hummed at how good it felt. The tip of his tongue was trying to get access to my hot and waiting mouth and I couldn't refuse. I opened up and slid my tongue against him and felt him shudder around me. I placed my hands on his hips and gave a small squeeze and he quietly moaned. This was just plain amazing.

We continued this dance of tongues and lips when he slid his hands off my shoulders and down my back with his fingertips ghosting down my spine. I then came back to reality and had to stop this. This is just plain fuckin' nuts! I started to pull away and stared up at him.

Trying to convey in my eyes what I couldn't with my words I knew someone needed to say something. "Will it be totally rude at this point to ask for your name?" he smirked to me. I couldn't contain the laugh. "Nah, I guess at this point it is the least that I could do." I extended my hand out to him and said "My name is Bella, Bella Swan"

I couldn't get the stupid smile off my face as he shook my hand. "Well Bella, it is a pleasure meeting you" he laughed and I couldn't stop myself from laughing too. "Yo Masen! Where the fuck have you been? I have been looking for you and then I asked…hey what's up? What's going on?" a huge mammoth of a guy yelled at my perfect stranger.

He quietly muttered a "fuck" and said "Hey Emmett, could you give me a second here?" The burly guy just started grinning from ear to ear and stood there staring. "Um, yeah I got to go" I quickly stammered. "It's been a pleasure to meet you all but it's late…it was a pleasure meeting you Masen"

I started making my way back to the house when my guy stopped me. "No, wait uh Bella. Please just stay a bit" he said as he nervously ran his hand through his hair. I gazed at him with such awe. He really is a good looking man but I needed to get the hell out of here before I truly embarrass myself. "I have to go" I made my way into the house.

I quickly passed by Esme and Carlisle thanking them for a great time and left out the front door. I saw D just outside the door and it took all my power not to run the fuck out of there but I kept my cool and made it to the car. "Evening Bella, have fun?" D asked. "Yes, I had a great time." I sat back in my seat just imagining how truly great it was and what could have been with the mysterious Masen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it has been awhile, but real life had to take the priority. I hope you are liking my twist on my fav characters of all time. Just remember that this is my first fic ever written so please review, be honest...i appreciate all of your help and comments and suggestions!**

**I have a fic recommendation : Fridays at Noon by troublefollows1017 - so friggin cute and amazing! I just fell in love with it! Check it out!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

I woke with a start on Sunday morning and at first I was disoriented. Not sure where I was and how I got there. Then everything came flooding back: the move, the city, the party, the kiss…oh friggin' Jesus, kissing a stranger in my new employee's backyard. That is so ridiculous and so embarrassing. But so amazing and delicious at the same time!

Arugh, what is going on in my head? Damn, I need to relax and calm down. I made my way out to the terrace with my cigarettes for a quick smoke. I also grabbed a glass of OJ from my amazingly filled kitchen that Marcus took care of. How cool is that? I sat down and lit my smoke and tried to relax. I didn't want to replay every moment but it was a great night, before the make-out session. Meeting a few of my new coworkers was great.

Esme is amazing, Carlisle so friendly. Jessica was nice and I already know that Irina and Paul are going to be my buddies and then there was my stranger whose name is Masen. Well, that is what the big guy who interrupted us said. Masen mmhmm so freaking yummy.

His hands were so strong on my body while his lips were in direct contrast being soft and warm. I can't believe I am spending all this time fretting over some kiss, I mean it's no big deal right? I have been kissed a bunch of times; some good and some…well not so good.

Jake wasn't a big kisser only when we were in the act of being intimate but I love me some hot make out sessions. Kissing is the best kind of foreplay. I guess that was just another sign of Jake and I's incompatibility.

I was finishing up my first cigarette of the day and trying to figure out what I am going to do until I can call Alice and tell her what happened. I decided to go for a run. Believe me, I know the irony of enjoying a cancer stick then going for a run, but what can I say? Don't judge me! I quickly got dressed and made my way back outside.

I chose to stay close to the house not fully comfortable in the neighborhood yet. My small trek yesterday gave me some sense of the area but I didn't want to stray far. Trying to clear my head on my run was difficult. Images of Masen were filling my head. What if Masen and I weren't interrupted? How far would I have let it go? How far did I actually _want_ to go? I wanted it to go REALLY far…what a friggin' slut! HA HA HA!

Once I hit my 5 miles, I made my way back to my flat. I took a quick shower in my new luxurious bathroom and found that it is a decent time to wake Alice up. I sat outside, back on the terrace, and dialed.

"Are you fucking kidding me Swan?" Miss cranky pants said into the phone. "Do you know what time it is here in NYC or have you forgotten about us already?" "No, my pet, I haven't forgotten. I just missed you so much and I needed to talk to you" I sighed into the phone. God, how I missed her already.

We ended up talking for a few hours, explaining my new apartment in full detail as well as the shops in the neighborhood. I touched briefly on the party as well as the guests but leaving one important piece out. "So there is something definitely going on Missy" Alice said. "What's up? Did asshole Jake do something? Do you need me to take his ass out?" I laughed.

"No chicka, Jake hasn't bothered me since he showed up at the apartment. No, it's just that well, something…happened…last night at the party…I uh, m…met…uh, someone" I stammered out. "Are you serious?" Alice screeched into the phone. "We have been talking for almost 2 fucking hours and you are just telling me this now? Why? What happened? What is his name? Oh shit Swan, this is soooo not like you" Alice gushed into the phone.

"Calm down hooker, um his name is Masen and he is frickin' adorable. No, I must admit he is hot. So amazingly hot." I quickly relayed the story and for once Alice kept her friggin' mouth shut.

"Wow slut, he sounds gorgeous. Did you find out anything about him? Age, occupation? Anything?" "Nope, but uh there is something that I haven't told you" "Ok, spill bitch" I took a deep breath.

"Well, I think cause I don't know for sure cause we were rudely interrupted but I believe that he is young, like in _very _young" I told her. "How young is _young_?" Alice asked. "It's not like you are ancient or anything?" I laughed. "No ass. I know that but technically we never had the conversation about age but I would guesstimate that he is around…uh early 20s?" I cringed waiting for the onslaught. "Well, well well. Aren't you the major fucking hussy? I love this new Swan!"Alice laughed in the phone.

"It was just a kiss, no big deal. Who cares about the age, I mean what we talking 5 years or so maybe? Don't fret over someone that you probably will never see again. Seriously no big deal" Alice told me and I instantly felt better.

I knew that she would talk me down from the ledge I was teetering on in my mind and for that I was so grateful. She began to fill me in with her boutique drama and we both were laughing hysterically. We said our goodbyes and I wanted to plan ahead for tomorrow.

First day in the new office and I wanted to be there looking great and refreshed and ready for anything. I got my outfit ready and decided to order takeout. My food was delivered and I chose to soak in the bath. Afterwards I felt so refreshed and ate my dinner with some wine. I curled up with my well-worn copy of Pride and Prejudice and found myself taken over with the language, the love and amazing words.

I dragged myself to bed and set my alarm both nervous and anxious for the next day. I woke up feeling good, ready for the challenges ahead. I just have to keep giving myself these little pep talks and I will be ok. I HAVE to be ok.

I dressed with the most care I think I ever have. I chose the most beautiful Burberry belted Beat Check dress that was both business and casual looking. I paired it with a pair of Burberry bridle leather ankle boots which were amazingly friggin' hot! I looked at myself in the mirror loving what I saw.

Not sure where the hell all this confidence is coming from but I am welcoming it with open arms. The buzzer sounded at the door alerting me to D's arrival. One spritz of Burberry The Beat and I opened the door. I grabbed my new briefcase as well as my laptop bag and made my way out the door.

D held the car door open for me and I got myself comfortable. "You look great Bella. Good luck today" D said. He made me blush and I brushed my hands down my dress covered thighs. I took a couple of deep breaths and gave up a silent prayer in offering.

I made my way into my new office with a smile. I wanted to get there early but I guess not early enough because all the lights have been turned on and the distinct smell of coffee was wafting in the air. I heard some shuffling around in the kitchen area and was greeted with the wonderful smile belonging to Esme.

"Good morning dear! Oh how beautiful you look today! That dress is great!" She said to me.

I smiled in return and thanked her up and down. "Thanks also for making coffee. I truly appreciate that!" I said. "No problem Bella. That is what I am here for. My job is to make sure that this office runs smoothly and that includes coffee!"

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I took a cup and made my way to my office. "Your assistant's name is Tanya and she should be in shortly. She is a nice girl, a bit young but she should be fine. You just need to give her direction and I think that you can do that." Esme explained.

"I have known her forever, her parents are mine and Carlisle's neighbors, and have seen her grow up but she just needs a bit of a 'push' if you know what I mean." I nodded in response. Esme then began to go over other office duties as well as handing me over a TON of paperwork from her desk. "Now that you are here you can now take care of all this!" "Thanks Esme! How did you know exactly what I wanted?"

She and I laughed together and I fell just a little bit more in love with Esme at that moment. How cool is she?

Noises began to waft into the office and I requested that Esme send an interoffice email that there would be a quick staff meeting around 9 in the main conference room. Also that breakfast and beverages will be provided.

Esme smiled at me and left my office. I took a good look around and saw how tastefully decorated it was. I could just tell that Esme had a hand in this and I loved it. Tan color walls with matching carpet. All of the accents were of tan, black and white making the room modern and fresh but not ostentatious. Modern art hanging on the walls and the desk was the focal point of the room. It was amazing and it was exactly how I would want it to look.

I needed to make sure I thanked Esme for her amazing work as I took a seat at my desk and started to get to work. A short time later a tall amazon with strawberry blonde hair came into my office without even knocking.

"Well hello Miss Swan! I am Tanya Denali and I am your assistant. It's a pleasure to meet you" sticking out her hand at me. I stood to take her hand. "Ooooohhh, is that the new Burberry dress? It looks so amazing on you! I'm so glad you have some nice taste!" she giggled at me.

What was that about? Was she thinking that I wouldn't have good taste? Whatever Bella, just relax. Stop taking this shit so personal.

"Well Tanya it is nice to meet you. I am looking forward to working with you. Speaking of which…" I glanced at the clock at my desk noting the time. "I will need you to be punctual and by punctual I mean being here by 8:30, not 8:31 or 8:45, can you do that?".

There was a quick flash of anger in her eyes but just as fast it was gone. "Yes Miss Swan" she replied in a tight voice. "It won't happen again. Is there anything that I can get for you?"

"No Tanya that will be all. We have an all associates meeting shortly so please make sure everything is ready to go." "Yes Miss Swan" she replied as she backed out of my office.

I took a deep breath and geared myself up for the onslaught. I collected my things and made my way to the conference room. I took the head seat at the end of the table by the door. I wanted everyone to see me and have to get by me. Slowly by surely my coworkers made their way into the room. Once everyone was settled, I took to my feet.

"Good morning everyone. If you didn't already know, my name is Isabella Swan and I am the new VP of this office. I am very excited to be here and I think that we are going to do great things. Marcus had nothing but wonderful things about this office and I hope that I won't let any of you down. I would like to go around the room and ask for you to please introduce yourselves."

I sat back down and listened attentively to all the new faces. I got smiling faces from basically everyone except for my assistant Tanya. Oh well. Irina and Paul were making goofy faces at me in which I was trying not to laugh but it was getting difficult.

After everyone was finished, I spoke a few words concerning Esme's great job in running the office in the interim. Esme responded by giving me a huge smile.

I wished everyone good luck and had them dismissed to eat. I made my way out of the conference room and back to my office. Tanya was struggling to keep up in her thigh high boots but I wasn't going to take it easy on her. There is a reason why I enjoy running and wearing heels is like second nature to me, well thanks to Alice, and I'm not gonna let this young chickie get under my skin.

I made it into my office and was answering some e-mail when I was interrupted by the intercom. "Miss Swan? There is a delivery out here for you" Tanya cackled into the loudspeaker. I winced momentarily and rubbed my forehead w/my fingers feeling the beginnings of a headache taking place. "Um, I'll be right there."

I opened up my office door and was startled to see a beautiful flower arrangement on Tanya's desk. It was a huge assortment of Gerbera daisies in all colors : pink, gold, orange, red and they were stunning. My mouth dropped in awe and went to pick them up. "Who sent them?" Tanya asked.

"I believe my best friend Alice" I replied. "She knows it's my first day and she just probably wanted to make sure I had something to smile about."

"Well I have to say" interjected Esme "these look like an admirer's kind of flowers not a 'friend' delivery." Esme smiled at me and I just shook my head.

"Esme, you have to meet someone in order for them to send you flowers, right?" I kidded. I noticed the card and took the flowers into my office and shut the door. I placed them on my desk and opened the card. I couldn't believe my eyes:

_Bella,_

_You left without giving me a chance to talk._

_I would love to see you again. Please call._

_I can't stop thinking of you _

_0333 577 0886_

_Masen_

Holy fucking shit! Are you serious? This has got to be a joke but it's not. Masen mystery man has sent ME flowers?

Do I call? What the hell? I am sooooo confused!

There was a timid knock on my door and Esme asked permission to enter. "Come in" I told her.

"So, who are the flowers from? Boyfriend?" asked Esme w/a twinkle in her eye. I just laughed. "No, no boyfriend. It's uh, someone whom I met this weekend" I said.

"Ooohhhh, from the party? Who is it?" "Oh no, Esme. Not Saturday, um, I met someone at the park, on Sunday during my run." I quickly countered.

I didn't want to say anything about meeting Masen at her house. "Ah, this is so cute!" she said. "Tell me about him!" "Well, there really isn't much to tell. We met and spoke for a bit but I'm not sure. There was definitely some chemistry but I don't know. What's the point? I'm here for work, I need to focus" I said.

"Bella dear, you don't want to wonder what if. I'm not saying you are going to marry this guy but what's wrong in finding out more about him. He could be a great guy and you'll be missing out. You deserve to be happy Bella. No matter what you think" Esme smiled at me.

For only knowing her a short time, she really did to get me. "Esme thank you. I'll let you know. He wants me to call him but I got to think about it" I replied. "Thanks for your help and your concern." "Anytime Bella. We are friends and if you need to talk, about anything, I'm always around."

"Thanks Esme, I really appreciate it." Esme then excused herself leaving me w/my thoughts. What should I do? I got to call him right? Even if it is just to thank him for the beautiful flowers. It's just being polite.

Ok, I'm gonna do it just suck it up…take a deep breath. You can do this Swan…just pick up the phone. I did just that and dialed the number on the card. After about 2 rings I was ready to hang up when that melodic voice broke me out of my stupor.

"Hello?" the voice asked. "Uh, yeah. Uh hi, it's me Bella from the other night. Uh, you remember me right?" Oh god, I sound like such an asshole.

"Yes Bella, I remember you." He laughed. "I'm so glad that you remembered me and called. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm, uh good. And yourself?" I asked. Damn, how did my voice get so friggin' squeaky? "Doing better now that I have gotten to talk to you. I assume you received my flowers? Did you like them?"

"Yes, I did. That is why I'm calling. Thank you so much for the delivery. They are absolutely beautiful and I didn't deserve them…"

"Bella, why would you think that you don't deserve flowers? You are just as beautiful as those daisies and you shouldn't think otherwise" he said. "Wow, that wasn't _too _cheesy, was it?"

I was speechless. Here is a man that I have known for less than 48 hrs and has been more romantic and sweet than Jacob was in our entire 6 month relationship. "Wow, uh thank you. That was very nice of you and not cheesy at all."

Then there was silence. I wasn't sure what to say. "So, how did you know where I worked?" I asked. "Um, well how about we talk about it tonight over drinks? Will you meet me?" I was stunned.

He wanted to see me? Can I do this? At least it will be in a public place and I won't friggin' jump his bones…at least I hope not.

"Um, I'm not sure. It's only my first day…" "Bella, I would love to see you. I just wanted to talk about some things but if not tonight, tomorrow is fine or whenever. I just would love to see you…" his voice became husky and sexy.

Wow, I think that my panties just melted off my body. I can't believe how just a voice gets me going. This has NEVER happened before. What the hell am I getting myself into? Before I knew it I was responding. "Ok, sure. Where would you like to meet?" "It's a bar called McCarty's. I'll send you the address so you can get the directions. May I have your cell number, you know just so I can text you the info?"

Oh how slick. Now he will have my number. He is very smart. "Sure, I'll text it to you. Thanks again Masen for the flowers. It was very, very sweet." "You're welcome Bella. I'll see you tonight around 8?" He asked. "Sounds good. See you tonight" I replied. "Bye Bella…and thanks again for calling. I was really hoping you would." We both hung up and I just leaned back in my chair and sighed. I took the plunge. I called him and said yes to seeing him tonight. That's a double whammy for me. Yep, the new and improved Isabella Swan is the fucking woman. She sees what she wants and isn't running from it. She is taking charge. So why do I feel like throwing the fuck up!

I needed my woman desperately but I just couldn't form the words and honestly? It was my first frigging day of work and I can't be on the phone all day so I decided to text her.

She responded right away that she was proud of me and that I needed to have fun and to be safe. I just laughed and told her that sex was definitely NOT happening, that we are just going to talk and get to know one another.

Alice chimed back that I shouldn't drink too much cause she knows how I get (such a bitch she is) and to call her tomorrow w/everything. I then decided that I needed to focus on work. Things started to fly by then. I met w/Irina and Paul for lunch and they were just great with their jokes and stories. We had a good time and eventually had to make our way back.

I had a bunch of emails to return when I got back and then Tanya notified me that I had a phone call from Marcus. I picked up right away. "Isabella Swan." "Bella! How are you? How is your first day going? Did you fire anyone? Scare the shit out of your assistant?" He asked. "Ha, ha! Pretty funny boss! No, everything has been great. Everyone has been very helpful and I am just so excited. Thanks again for this opportunity. I really appreciate it" I said to him.

"I am so glad that things are working out. Not that I had any doubt about your ability Bella. It has always been your own self that diminished your talents" Marcus said. We then continued to talk business and I had a couple of things I wanted to talk to him about.

He was coming to London in about 2 weeks and we could talk in person about some of my concerns. "Don't forget Bella. London is one of the most amazing cities in the world and you need to have fun. Go out, meet people. It isn't all about work, ok?" "Yes _DAD, _I hear you!" I laughed.

"Let me just focus on work first and get myself settled then I can look at my love life, ok?" Marcus just laughed. "Ok Bella, tell me to butt out. I just want you to be happy and I really think this is going to be a good thing, you living there in England."

"Me too, Marcus. Thanks again and I'll talk to you soon." We hung up and I quickly got involved in another project. It was close to 6 when I was brought out of my revelry by a knock on the door. "Excuse me Miss Swan but I was wondering if you needed me anymore tonight?" Tanya asked. "Because I have a date tonight…but I'll cancel if you need me to stay" she added quickly.

"No Tanya, its ok. I still have some things I need to take care of. You have fun tonight and I will see you bright and early tomorrow" I added. "Yes Miss Swan. I'll be careful. Don't stay too late and I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, I promise" she added cheekily.

I just laughed and waved her goodbye. I got involved with some spreadsheets and when I next checked the clock it was 8:05. Shit, I was supposed to meet him. Ok, it's good to be fashionably late. No big deal. I dismissed D earlier tonight and I figured I would just get a cab to the bar.

I decided to lock up and get going after refreshing my makeup and checking over my hair. I made my way outside and right on the corner was a cab stand. I gave the driver the address that Masen texted me earlier and we were on our way. The driver informed me that it would take about 30 minutes and that was perfect. I rechecked my lipstick and spritzed some more Burberry perfume and got myself comfy in the back of the cab.

I tried not to focus on the butterflies that were fluttering around annoyingly in my belly but I couldn't help myself. This was totally out of character for me. Some would also say sleeping with a married man would be too but Jacob was separated from Leah at the time. But he was still your boss and you took a chance.

Yeah and look where it got me? But you are more spontaneous than you let on. You do go after what you want. Don't try to hide yourself behind this "innocent" image you so try to project. Ok, now I am arguing w/my inner self. What the fuck is wrong with me?

We finally pulled up to McCarty's and it was a quaint British pub. I paid the faire and made my way out of the cab. I wasn't sure if I should text him and tell him I was there. I haven't heard from him and I was wondering if he was thinking that I was standing him up.

Ok Swan, here we go. One more deep breath and I opened the door.

The place was so cool. A beautiful dark wood bar with brass fixtures that wrapped around the place so there was only enough room for a few tables but it was perfect. There weren't many people there but I instantly recognized the booming voice behind the bar.

It was the guy Emmett from Saturday night. He was talking to a blonde woman that had hair almost down to her ass. They were both laughing loudly. I took a quick glance around the place but I didn't see Masen. I started to pull my phone out of my pocket and call him to see where the hell he was. "Oh, Bella right?" said the voice behind the bar.

The man waved me over while the blonde he was talking to just gave me a sneer. "Please sit down; he just went to use the pisser. My name is Emmett, Emmett McCarty. The proud owner of this wonderful establishment." He then gestured over to the beautiful blonde.

"And this here is my hot wife Rosalie McCarty. Rosie, this is Bella Swan". I held out my hand to Rosalie and shook it firmly. Even though she looked at me w/total disdain I wasn't going to let her get to me.

New and improved Bella, remember?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie. This is a great bar Emmett. Have you owned it for long?" "Well, it's been in my family for years. My pop wanted to retire so he sold it to Rosie and me. I do the bar; Rosie takes care of the books. We have a small kitchen w/just the basics but we get a good crowd and it works for us" Emmett explained.

"That's great Emmett" I said. "So where is Masen?" I asked and Rosalie snickered. I sent her a quick look not sure what was so funny when Emmett cleared his throat. "I'm right here" a voice from behind me said.

I turned around and there he was. He looked so freaking good. He had on a dark blue polo shirt, a pair of khakis and sneakers. His hair was in that same disarray I saw on Saturday and I just felt the urge to run my fingers right through it.

"Hi Bella" he said. "Hi yourself" I responded and we just smirked at each other. "Do you want something to drink?" "Yeah, I'll take a beer. Whatever you recommend" I told him. "2 Double Diamonds Emmett and we'll take them over there" he pointed over to a table close by.

I let him lead the way as he sat down with me across from him. We just stared at each other for a moment before either of us spoke. "I can't believe you showed" he said. "Did you think I wasn't?" I smiled at him. He just gave me a lopsided smile that I was entirely falling for.

I tried to shake the cobwebs from my head as Emmett brought us over our beers. It was good and I needed something almost drinking down half of it in one shot. Masen just stared at me from across the table. "Do you need another one Swan?" he asked. I just giggled. "Nah, I'm good thanks." I began to start peeling the label off the bottle trying to do something to occupy my hands so they wouldn't end up in his hair.

"So, how was your day?" he asked. "Fine thanks. It was my first day at my new job so the flowers were a wonderful surprise. Thanks again Masen" I said. A pained expression came across his face and he turned away. I wasn't sure what that was about but I was curious.

"You told me that you would talk to me about how you knew where I worked…are you ready to explain that? Or are you ready to admit that you had me followed" I joked with him. He started to laugh and I found myself trying to get him to laugh again, it was a great sound that I needed to hear again desperately.

"I, um, yeah so I guess you would be wondering that since I only had your name from Saturday night" Masen said. "The thing is Bella that what happened on Saturday night, you know between us, was something that I…" he trailed off. "How is everything over here, Bella and _MASEN_?" Rosalie asked us in a sickly sweet voice.

I wasn't sure what her problem was but I wanted to be left alone with Masen and find out what was going on. "We are good, thanks" he said dismissing her. She turned to me w/a questioning look and just nodded my head in response. She walked away smirking and she was really starting to piss me the fuck off. "What the fuck is her problem? I mean she doesn't even know me and she's acting very rude" I said.

"Don't worry about her. That is how she always acts. Don't take it personal. She is acting very friendly towards you actually" Masen said and we both laughed. "So what were you saying before we were interrupted" I said trying not to act to forward. "Yeah, so as I was saying that what happened between us Saturday night was something that I don't usually do. Meaning it was very forward of me and I am sorry if I offended you in any way…" he said.

Oh no, he is regretting kissing me. Oh fuck, he must have a girlfriend and I just threw myself at him and he didn't know what to do…oh Jesus fucking Christ! What an asshole I am! I needed to get out of here fast! "Listen, Masen" I choked out. "It's ok; it was just a kiss, no biggie. I'm sorry if I offended _you_ in any way but hell let's just forget about it, alright? Cool, I'll just talk to you later" I stammered out picking up my purse.

His hand reached out and grabbed my wrist stopping me. "No! Bella, shit, that's not what I meant at all. Fuck!" he rambled on using his other hand to run his fingers through his hair, pulling it slightly. "That is so not what I am trying to say. Can you just please sit? I'm sorry this is so not how I envisioned this. Please Bella?" He asked so sweetly.

He looked up at me with these amazing green eyes and I just couldn't tell him no. I sat back down quietly and tried to relax. He kept hold of my wrist and began to talk. "Bella, when I was explaining about Saturday night. I was just trying to relay to you how GREAT it was and that I don't go around kissing strangers in backyards" he laughed and I smiled in response.

"I just felt this instant attraction to you. I don't know, I can't explain it but I just felt like I HAD to kiss you so I did. That is what I am apologizing for but honestly? I am not sorry and I would do it again and again…" Masen said looking at me straight in my eyes while his fingertips lightly grazed on my inner wrist.

Chills of excitement went shooting down my body all the way to my toes and I couldn't help but sigh. This man, this almost stranger was affecting me in ways that I never experienced in my life and I couldn't wrap my head around it. What is he doing to me? "I understand what you are saying" I said.

"I felt the same way and I don't do things like that at all especially my 2nd day in a new country!" I confessed and he chuckled. "It's ok Masen. I accept your apology" I squeezed his hand back and smiled into his eyes. He got that pained look on his face again and I just couldn't let it go. "Masen, what is it? Are you ok?" He let out a deep breath and began to talk.

"Bella, I need to explain something to you. Well actually a couple of things and I am just afraid that after I say what I have to say you will not speak to me. And even though we just met, not talking to you will really bother me" he explained.

Ok, what the hell is he going to say to me? "Are you married?" I asked. "No" he laughed. "Engaged? In a committed relationship? Gay? Unemployed? A wanted felon? Don't love chocolate?" He just looked at me and laughed.

"No to all of them Bella and I especially LOVE chocolate" he smirked to me. I couldn't help but blush and pull my bottom lip with my teeth. Something that I used to do a lot but grew out of but when I'm around Masen I find myself doing a lot of things I shouldn't. "I love it when you blush. It is very sexy" he said to me trailing his thumb across my cheek.

"You are just trying to distract me and I won't let you" I told him. "Your right. Ok, Bella. I need to tell you that…well uh ok. How are you with an age difference? Meaning how much is too much?" He asked me.

Now I knew by looking at him that I was older than him I just wasn't sure how much. At first I definitely thought it is going to be a problem but honestly who cares about a few years right? "Well if you are nonchalantly looking for me to tell you my age I would have to remind you that a proper English gentleman would NEVER ask such a question" I joked with him.

Masen cleared his throat. "I know Bella but to me it's no big deal but to be fair I should let you know that I am 24 years old…but I will be 25 in June…if that's any consolation" he trailed off. Well, that is something. 24 years old. Jesus H. Christ…that is 6 years can I look over this?

I began choking on my beer and Masen jumped up and started smaking me on the back and Emmett brought over another couple of beers. "Thanks guys, I'm alright. Thanks again" I sputtered out taking another pull on my beer. Masen sat back down with a look of concern on his face.

"Um, well if you didn't already know…" I began. "I just turned 30 in September and I'm not embarrassed about that but 6 years is a bit much, don't you think?" I said to him. "Bella, I don't think that at all. Age is just a number and I think you don't look your age at all. You could easily pass for my age" Masen said to me bringing a smile to my face.

I blushed again and he grabbed my hand in his and held it tight. "Bella, I would like to see where this could go. I find you very interesting and I want to know more about you …all about you" he said to me so sweetly and honest that I couldn't help myself and squeezed his hand tighter. He let out a big breath and put his head down.

"The age thing doesn't bother me either. And I agree that I would like to explore this as well" I told him. He smiled at me and I felt good. Sure it was a difference but it could work. I mean it's not like he is in high school or anything. Does this make me a friggin' cougar? Oh god, I hope not!

"Bella?" He asked me snapping myself out of my crazy daydream of stalking him in a classroom and having him bend me over his desk smacking me with a ruler on my ass. "Oh, yes?" "Well there is something else…and this one is the biggie…"

Oh, that WASN'T the biggie. What the hell is he going to say to me? "Please Masen, just tell me" I said to him holding on even tighter on his hand. "Yeah ok, um well the thing is, is that my name? Yeah, well it isn't Masen." I looked at him quizzically.

"What I mean is, is that it IS Masen it is just that it isn't what my first name is. It is Edward. My full name is Edward Masen. A couple of friends call me Masen as a nickname" he explained.

Oh god, Edward. I feel like such an ass! Here I have been calling you the wrong name the whole fucking time. You must think I am a complete asshole but it's just that is what I hear Emmett calling you that on Saturday so I just assumed…" Edward quickly interrupted me.

"No Bella, it's quite alright. I totally understand. It is just that I didn't get a chance to correct you the other night so I wanted to make sure I did that tonight." "Thanks Edward and I'm so glad you aren't pissed at me. God I feel so embarrassed…" "Again Bella, it's no big deal but that isn't the whole thing…" Edward said.

"You asked me earlier how I knew where you worked. To send you the flowers?" I nodded in response. "Well after you left on Saturday, I asked someone about you. I wasn't sure who you knew at the party and how you got invited so I decided to ask" Edward told me.

"So who did you ask?" "My mum" he replied.

Who? "And who is your mum?"

"Esme" he responded and the room suddenly got quiet.

The jukebox stopped playing, the refrigerators stopped humming and the TVs showing the local sporting events stopped speaking…did my ears just play a trick on me?

Did he just fucking say that my only fucking friend here in this fucking country is the MUM of the man who I want to bring home and fuck? Oh this can't be happening to me.

"Oooohhhh k…let me get this straight. Your mother is Esme? My new employee? The woman who's job I took? The job I moved from America for?" I asked him.

He nodded in reply. "Yeah, ok well I gotta go" I quickly picked up my purse and made a B-line for the door.

"Emmett, Rosalie! It was a pleasure meeting you both" I shouted out as I made my way out the door. "Bella, wait!" I heard Edward saying behind me but I couldn't stop.

I had to get the hell out of there. I mean I was going to overlook the whole age thing but I can't date an employee's son? That is just wrong!

"Goodbye Edward" I said making my way out of the bar into the cool night air. As I made it outside I felt hands on my shoulders turning me around. "Please Bella, just talk to me. I know this is quite a shock…" I laughed.

"A shock? Ha, it's not a shock it's an outright joke. I mean seriously, you can't make this shit up! First you tell me you are barely out of diapers and now you tell me that you are the son of the nicest person in all of England who has done nothing but been the absolute best!" I was now on a tear and couldn't stop myself. "And how to I reciprocate? I'll tell you! I get invited to her house and make out w/her son in her own fucking backyard! Jesus Christ could I get any trashier?" I yelled at him.

He just let me go, he just knew that I had to vent and that I was now getting a case of verbal diarrhea. I took my head in my hands feeling the beginnings of a headache starting. "What the fuck am I doing?" I asked him.

"Bella" Edward said. "It's ok, I understand but this doesn't change anything for me. I still want to see you and talk to you and hang out. What does it matter who my mother is?" Edward asked.

I just stared at him trying to get him to read my mind. How could it NOT matter? "Beside the point, she isn't technically my mother. Esme and Carlisle are my aunt and uncle and they adopted me when I was 13 when my parents died but I do affectionately call them mum and dad" he explained.

Things got quiet then because I realized Edward was opening up to me, an almost stranger and it felt…nice. I sighed trying to wrap my head around everything.

"Edward" I began. "I'm not sure if I can do this. It is just that Esme is an amazing person and truly the only friend I got here and I don't want to lose that friendship if this" me gesturing between me and him "doesn't work out, I can't…"

"Well then we have to make sure that this 'thing' between us never ends then, huh?" Edward said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm not saying we are getting married tomorrow Bella, but honestly? I really can't stop thinking about you and after you left on Saturday I went inside the house and found my mum." I cringed at the word involuntarily.

Edward continued, "I sat down on the couch and my mum came in and checked on me. I guess you know that I just came home from travelling?" I nodded.

"Yeah, well I was trying to 'find myself' and what I want to do with my life. I mean I know what _I _want to do but it isn't exactly what _THEY _want me to do but that's a conversation for another day" Edward said claiming my hand in his. I couldn't believe how perfect our hands fit as I gazed down on them. My small petite hand fit inside wonderfully in his warm paw with long and lanky fingers that matched his build perfectly.

"All my thoughts were of you. I couldn't get you out of my head and it was driving me nuts! I mean like seriously who was this woman who just gave me the best kiss ever?" he said and I gasped at his revelation. I felt the same way but I wasn't going to interrupt.

He gave me my turn to vent now it was his. He started to run his free hand through his hair, gripping tightly. I could already figure out that this was a nervous tick that he had and I found it endearing. "So I just tried to block everything out and be alone with my thoughts but I knew that somehow I had to bring you up in the conversation without sounding overly anxious so she began to ramble on about the party and guests and how quickly I needed to get out the thank you notes for my gifts which stopped me right there. I glanced over and there on the end table was a small pile of gifts. My thoughts drifted to you, maybe you got me something." He said laughing at the end.

"I know, how callous does that sound but I was just grasping at anything to talk about you. I knew your name so I scrambled over and began to open the presents rather quickly." I laughed, imaging him ripping open boxes looking for something, anything to make him happy.

"So I got to this gift bag and when I opened it…well I just knew it was from you" he said to me smiling down. "It was a beautiful leather journal with a magnificent note saying something about starting a new life…" Edward explained and I blushed.

I remember what I bought him not sure what to get the guest of honor but I remember when I graduated from college my father gifted me an exquisite leather bound journal with an amazing dedication about how a new chapter in my life deserved a fresh start with fresh words, fresh memories and new journeys. It was probably the most thought my dad ever put into a gift and it meant everything to me.

When I went out shopping that day I was stumped on what to buy but I didn't want to come empty handed and when I stumbled across the bookshop, I got my answer. I just remembered how I felt when I was done school, at that crossroads and not knowing sure which way to go but just wanted myself to pick the way.

"I hoped you liked it. I didn't want to get too personal…" I trailed off. "Shhh, Bella. You don't understand. That gift, the journal? Was probably one of the best gifts I have ever received!" Edward said. I just stood there in awe.

"For someone who doesn't know a fucking thing about me to so GET me was unfathomable to me at first and it just solidified my choice into finding out more about you so now I had the chance with Esme. So I asked her who you were and she couldn't stop raving about you. And believe me I am not being sarcastic!" he said and we laughed together.

"Bella this and Bella that and 'oh Edward, I hope you met her cause she is just so wonderful and you father is totally infatuated with her'" Edward spoke in a perfect imitation of Esme and I couldn't help but chuckle and blush. Edward exhaled a strangled breath.

"She then told me who you REALLY were meaning her boss and my heart…well it dropped" Edward said tightening his grip on my hand which he still held. "At first, I'll be honest. I was like I can't do this. Nothing to do with the age difference but if I could really pursue someone that my mum worked with. Plus, someone that she was evidently very, VERY fond of. But as I read and reread your note I came to the conclusion that yeah, yeah I could and that I had to do something soon or I would drive myself nuts."

He gazed down at me and the butterflies began twitching again. "So I went online and ordered the flowers. I knew that I had to explain the age thing as well as the name. Again, I apologize for not saying anything about it on Saturday but honestly? I really didn't have the chance and then you left so suddenly so I am sorry if you felt that I deceived you in anyway. It wasn't my intention, at all"

Edward told me and I believed every word he said. This was bothering him at first just as much as it was getting to me but he decided that he wasn't strong enough to stay away. Now I just had to figure out if I was?

"Bella, please say something? I mean, if you don't want this and just walk away. I will understand. I won't like it and I can't say that I won't leave you alone especially now that I know your cell phone number as well as where you work" he snickered and I couldn't help but smile.

"Edward" I began. "Like I said earlier, I really would like to see where this is could go but it's just…" Edward placed both his hands on my shoulders holding me firmly in his grasp.

"I get it, I truly do but for once I am thinking about what I want. What I need and maybe you should do the same Bella" Edward said. I couldn't stop thinking about the electricity floating between us and how I will never get sick of that feeling. Edward pulled me in closer to him so that his nose was now nuzzling my neck and I could have sworn that he sniffed my hair.

The feeling was euphoric and I didn't want to stop. "Bella" he hissed in my ear slowly nibbling on the lobe and I shuddered in response. How could this man evoke such a response from me? I felt like I couldn't help myself around him and that I really didn't want to.

I turned my head slightly from him so I could stare at his gorgeous face and gave him a shy smile. His eyes burned into me as if asking for permission to kiss me. Or at least that is what I hope was happening. I nodded my head in response and Edward moved in to lightly press his lips against mine. It was magical.

His lips were so warm and soft and tingly all at the same time. I lightly moaned at the contact and Edward shuddered right back. My arms found their way around his neck and his found a home on my waist. The craving that I had felt all night about his hair couldn't be tamed at this point.

I wove my fingers through his hair tugging lightly and Edward moaned into my mouth. It was glorious. Our tongues moved in perfect rhythm, like they were meant to be. His hold on my waist got tighter and brought me closer to his hips and I felt against my thigh how Edward was feeling and oh my god!

Involuntarily I started to move my hips against his and he couldn't stop himself either slowly backing me up against the side of the bar pressing himself even closer so now our hips are in direct contact. It was then that I realized that we were outside grinding up against each other and that probably wasn't the best idea but I just couldn't help my damn self.

"Edward" I gasped out and he hummed against my neck in response licking his way from my ear to my collarbone. "We can't do this" I finally was able to sputter out. "Hmmhmm, why not?" he asked as his fingertips were slowly unbuttoning my coat trying to get access.

"Seriously Edward, we are outside up against the wall…" I trailed off and Edward took a step back breathing deeply. "Your right Bella. I'm sorry, you deserve better than getting felt up against the side of a building" Edward said looking upset. I took his hand in mine trying to reassure him w/not only my words but my touch.

"Edward, it isn't that I DON'T want to get felt up against the side of a building" I joked with him getting a small laugh out of him. "It's just that there has been a lot talked about tonight and clearer heads need to prevail, don't you think?" he nodded his head in agreement. "Now that isn't to say we can't go somewhere and finish what we started…." Edward just looked at me with yearning in his eyes.

"But honestly" looking at my watch "I need to get going home, another early day in the office and I have some things to think about…I hope you understand" squeezing his hand. Edward sighed "Yes Bella, I totally understand. I just hope, well I hope and pray that you decide that we and I are worth the chance."

I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a huge hug. Edward held on tight and I felt so good in his arms. I asked about a cab and he pulled out his phone and called one for me. It arrived about 10 minutes later and Edward surprised me by jumping in with me.

"I'm not ready to let you go just yet" he explained to me and again the damn man got me to blush.

We held hands in the cab ride back to my house and he told me about his trip. He spent 4 months traveling all throughout Europe and Asia and said that it truly was the trip of a lifetime.

The landmarks he saw, the people he met and the food he ate were just utterly amazing. He wanted to go back to Asia but before then he wanted to travel through USA on a road trip. I laughed at that not able to comprehend how Thailand could compare to Cleveland but for Edward it was more about the adventure than anything else.

Soon enough we pulled up to my apartment and Edward let out a whistle. "This neighborhood is very nice. You lucked out Swan" Edward said while exiting the cab holding out his hand for me to assist me out.

He asked the driver to wait while he escorted me to the door. "Well I would have to thank my boss Marcus for the flat. He set everything up for me before I moved here. He sent me pictures and it definitely was a selling point on taking the job" I laughed and Edward chimed in. "Thanks so much for taking me home. It was a very chivalrous thing to do and I thank you" I said taking his hand in mine and squeezing it.

"It was an honor bringing you home Swan. Thank you for letting me accompany you." He took in a deep breath. "I also want to thank you for letting me explain myself and for maybe giving us a chance. Well to just thinking about this and maybe…" he trailed off.

He looked so gorgeous underneath the light outside. It made his copper colored hair glisten in the light and it looked unnatural like he was from another planet. I just wanted more of him, more of anything from him!

"Edward" I finally breathed out. He leaned in and kissed me with such passion that I thought I was going to melt right there on my frigging step. My hands latched on to their favorite new toy, his hair and I didn't want to let go.

He grabbed me forcefully around the waist and just when things were getting interesting…the cab driver decided to honk his horn. So much for subtlety. "I should be going" Edward said and I nodded in agreement.

"Please, when you get a chance, give me a call? Just to let me know what you are thinking or how you're feeling or if you need anything or…yeah ok, I think I am just rambling" he began running his own fingers through his hair and I wanted to help him out but I knew he had to go.

"I promise, I'll call Edward" I told him and he face lit up from ear to ear. I gave him another quick hug and went inside waving goodbye. Edward waited on my step till I got in safely and I peeked out my blinds to see him descend the stairs and make his way to the cab.

He then turned around like he knew I was watching him and gave me his now infamous smirk and got into the cab.

As I watched it drive off I knew I had so much to consider and think about and decide over but the only thought in my head was how fucking amazing Edward's lips tasted and how now since I got another chance I wanted to keep feeding on them.


	6. Chapter 6

**WEll not sure if anyone is out there reading this and if you are, great! spread the word if you like it. Regular normal life has been insane and i haven't been able to post. i have been reading some amazing stories but i guess i just been stuck w/writing but it's all good now.**

**Now fic suggestion : Fifty Shades of Grey and Fifty Shades Darker...this was Master of the Universe by Snowqueen Icedragon well she has published her story and you can purchase the books...omfg so utterly amazing! you can preorder the 3rd and final installment at the end of december but it is all just so good!**

**hope some of you are still w/me...i have the bulk of this story written and have more ideas for others so please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

God damn my brain hurt! I mean seriously, what the fuck am I getting myself into? Why am I even considering this? Am I friggin crazy? God fuckin dammit!

After I made sure Edward did in fact leave, I went directly over to my freezer to remove the bottle of Grey Goose I had chilling and poured myself a shot. The vodka tasted sooo good sliding down my throat w/a slight burn afterwards that gave me a shudder. What am I going to do? Damn, I have to say that Edward definitely gave me A LOT to think about…I couldn't even get my head around it. I needed to talk to Alice; I needed her so desperately right now.

"Wassup whore!" she said. "Hey biotch! How the hell are ya?" I asked her.

"Better now that you called, I miss u so much…ok I said it and now I'm good. What's goin on?"

It is just like Alice to get to the point. "Well, I just came in from drinks w/Edward and I wanted…" "Who the FUCK is Edward? Did you meet someone? You are a friggin whore! What the hell is going on over there in that country?"

"Alice, calm down. No I didn't meet anyone else. Edward is Masen. They are one and the same from Saturday night. Masen is his nickname and his last name but I assumed it was his first name" I told her.

"Oh, ok. No big deal so you sounded like a schmutz for a while but you can get over it. So…how did he look? Did he look hot? I bet he looked all hot for you" she laughed. "Calm down there chicka…you need to focus. And by the way he looked totally fuck hot!" I giggled. "Listen, back to my issues. And believe me bitch…he gave me a frickin doozy!"

I told Alice everything else about the age and then the Coup De Grace, the Esme Connection. For the first time, Alice was speechless. And when I say speechless…there wasn't a fucking sound coming from her end of the line. At first, I thought she hung up but then I detected a slight intake of breath and I knew I was good. "So…what do you think? I hesitantly asked. "Bella, it isn't what I think. This is about what _you _think. What do you think?" she asked.

"Honestly, I think that the age isn't that big of a deal. I mean woman date older men all the time and its only 5 years so not a problem." "I agree woman, it's not like there is a friggin decade between you…now let's address the big fuckin elephant in the room. What about his 'mummy'? "Technically she isn't his 'mummy'. Her husband Carlisle and she adopted Edward after his parents died at 13 so she isn't his birth mother…" "Ok Bella, TECHNICALLY you are right but I bet she looks at him as her son right?" she asked.

I nodded my head in response then realized I was on the phone…hello, focus Bella! "Listen, I am your friend and I'm gonna give you the best friend answer, ok? I think that you should go for it. I mean it isn't like you guys are running away and getting married but you need to have some fun. After all the bullshit in New York, you deserve to be happy and relax and have some youngin' lovin, ok? You hear me?" I heard her but I didn't know what to say. "I mean Bella, what are you worried about? Esme?"

"Well yes ass, of course Esme. I mean she is my first friend here and she is so sweet and nice and kind and I don't want her to end up hating me…" I replied.

"Bella, seriously, I think you are way overanalyzing this. I mean, you just met the guy and you are just gonna have some fun. Relax…have fun. Stop stressing." "You deserve to be happy Bella. As much as you don't think so, you do so just go with it. But hey, it's only my opinion. You have to make the final decision." I sighed listening to her words, knowing deep down she was right. It was just something w/this guy that I couldn't, didn't want to stop talking to and seeing.

"So did you kiss him again?" she asked giggling softly. "What do you think?"

"Well, if it was my I would have gotten busy w/him in a Burger King bathroom!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I told her about the amazing words and kisses from Edward and how he flooded my brain w/absolutely crazy thoughts. At that point, I knew I had my answer but I wanted to sleep on it. I told Alice I loved her and wished her good night and hung up. I went in to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.

Somewhere deep in my brain were the images from Saturday night as well as earlier today w/Edward and I just couldn't help myself. The way he looked at me w/that intense stare, how his fingertip touch on my wrist sent shockwaves down my spine.

How in one kiss, he totally changed my mind about kissing. I mean, kissing was nice, sweet even. But it was just the precursor to the big event and how you get a little kissing, some touching and rubbing and then you are on your way.

That is how things work. But with Edward and just those kisses? He got me thinking other outrageous thoughts and that friggin scared me. I finished up in the shower and got dressed for bed.

Snuggling deep under the covers, I tried to relax myself but I couldn't wind down. Edward's piercing green eyes were keeping me awake and I noticed how my nipples hardened at that thought.

I started breathing deeply when I remembered that kiss outside of the bar. How good his hands felt on my waist. How strong his arms were. How he enjoyed when I pulled on the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. How I struggled for some sort of friction against him to ease the ache I had between my legs.

Oh, and when I felt him against my thigh. Oh Jesus fucking Christ the man is def packing something. And he was so hard. It totally turned me on thinking that after a short few kisses I had that kind of power over him.

I began to lightly skim my collarbone w/my right hand, wishing that it was Edwards' fingertips on my chest. I sighed in response and then slowly made my way down my chest. The butterflies in my stomach were now fluttering around like crazy as my hand tickled my right breast. I moaned in response picturing Edward's head leaning down, his mouth upon my breast sucking it into his mouth.

I pictured his tongue darting out and making my nipple even harder. I now grabbed both breasts and started to pull on my nipples giving them a slight tweak. I hope Edward will find out how much I like my nipples played with. Especially w/those long ass fingers, he will probably be amazing.

As I thought about Edward sucking my tits, my hand made its way down my stomach to my panties in which I could already tell that I was dripping in anticipation. My breathing started to go faster imaging Edward in my bed cupping my sex and rubbing my lips from outside of my underwear. I silently urged dream Edward to remove my panties in which he did. My middle finger then slid between my folds and I moaned aloud at how wet I truly was.

Edward would love to see this I thought as I slid the one finger inside of me. I started to breathe harder as my left hand continued to massage my breast and I added another finger inside of my pussy. My thumb made its way to my clit and started rubbing it in circles. I thought of Edward doing the same strokes to me while kissing me. I couldn't stop craving his lips, his touch, and his smell, his everything. I started to feel a tightening in my belly as my climax was getting closer and I knew I couldn't stop. I thought of Edward licking his way across my chest, down my stomach, and circling my belly button.

I giggled at that thought and continued my ministrations.

I pictured him with his head right above my sex asking me permission to continue as if I would deny him? I would nod slightly and as his tongue made contact w/my bundle of nerves between my legs I wouldn't be able to control myself. I started to cum so I keep up rubbing my clit moaning out Edwards' name. I slept very good that night.

I made my way to work with a smile on my face. I knew I had to talk to Edward but when I had a chance I would call him. I wasn't sure if I was going to feel guilty seeing Esme this morning, knowing I masturbated to her 'son' last night but I was just being an ass.

I made my way to the office greeting everyone. Tanya was already at her desk (good one kiddo) and I nodded to her in appreciation. She gave me a big smile and followed me into the office.

"Good morning Miss Swan. You have some messages and a fax from corporate." She handed me my things. "You have a conference call w/Berlin and NYC today at 2:30 our time. Also, Jack from Accounts payable is requesting time w/you today over some issue. Can I schedule him?" she asked.

Damn, forgot about the call. It's going to be so great hearing Jacob's voice…not! "Thanks for the reminder and schedule Jack for 2:00 that way I have an excuse to leave." She nodded in response and exited the office. I started replying to emails and was in the middle of reading a report when Tanya announced on the speaker that Esme wanted to see me. I told her to let her in and stood up to greet her.

Esme walked in looking like a woman w/such class. Damn, how am I going to handle this? "Hi Esme, what's going on?" Oh shit, I just thought of something. Did Edward say something to her? OMG, is she coming in here to kill me? Tell me to stay the fuck away from her baby boy? Oh what the hell?

"Good morning Bella! I just wanted to talk to you about something if you had a moment?" My heart friggin dropped. What did she want to talk about? How I almost fucked her son against a wall outside of a bar last night? "Sure" I squeaked out. "What'cha got for me?"

Yeah I was going for upbeat…not working!

"I just wanted to let you know…" she tapered off and then I started to worry as she brought her arm from behind her. It was the first time I noticed that her one hand had been behind her this whole time concealing something.

Jesus Christ she has a gun. She is going to shoot me down in cold blood for masturbating to her son's eyes! Holy shit, what do I do? Do I call the cops? Tanya? Where the fuck is Alice now, huh?

"I just wanted to let you know…that I was working on a project for Marcus" she said as she brought her arm around and I took a deep breath. "If you didn't know we are coming up w/our anniversary w/this office opening up and Marcus and the board wants to celebrate in style so I was helping in the planning but now that you are here…" she handed me over a folder containing party arrangements and ideas about the anniversary. I let out a HUGE sigh of relief and I felt my eyes starting to water.

"Bella, honey are you ok? Esme asked me and I just nodded a response. "I'm fine, thanks for asking."

I took a quick look at the folder. "It seems like you have already done a lot a work for this. Would you like to be partners in this? I could use the help?" I asked her, knowing that there was no way I could pull this off by myself.

"Oh yes Bella, thank you!" she replied smiling sweetly. God how fucking nice is this woman? Arugh, I have a headache. "Anything else Esme? I'm kind of…" motioning to the pile of work on my desk.

"Oh Bella, so sorry. I just wanted to give u a heads up on this. I'll let you be." She made her way to the door and then stopped suddenly. "By the way, I never asked you if you had fun on Saturday night at the house. I hope you did and Carlisle was so happy to have met you finally. Evidently, I have spoken of you…quite a bit" she added and laughed.

I smiled at her. If she only knew how much fun I actually had…she might just have punched me in the face.

"I had a wonderful time. Thanks again for inviting me." "Well, I have to tell you that Edward just loved your present. How thoughtful of you to give him a journal. How did you know he loves to write?" she told me.

"Well, uh, I had no idea. It's just that my dad got me something similar when I graduated from college so I just felt like I should just 'pay it forward', you know? Esme nodded in response. "You know, Edward has had a difficult time adjusting to life outside of school" she told me. I was instantly fixed on listening to her. I wanted to know all about her "son", screw work.

"He just has always been a dreamer and I am all one for dreams…but it comes a time when a decision needs to be made and stuck with. You understand that right?" She asked me. "Yes, that is what growing up is all about" I replied. "Exactly and that is how Carlisle and I see it but not Edward.

He has these ideas for his future that while I can appreciate them, well it is just something that the 3 of us don't agree on" she explained breathing out heavily. I came around the desk and put my arm around her shoulders.

"I want my son to be happy Bella, please know that. It is just, I don't know, time to figure out what is going on. I support him but to what extent?" I felt nervous asking the next question but I couldn't stop myself. "Are you supportive in his other aspects of life? I, uh, mean his friends? Girlfriends? I asked her.

"Honestly, Edward has always surrounded himself with great friends, very trustworthy guys. Women on the other hand…well that's another story" she laughed. What the fuck did that mean? Was he like a stud? Or did she mean a dud? Like he couldn't handle women? Well someone taught him how to kiss and dammit if he couldn't do that fucking amazingly. God focus woman!

"Um, what do you mean Esme?" I asked quietly.

"It's just that Edward has always been popular with the ladies but my husband and I haven't really met any of them which I think is pretty telling. Like no one was 'special' enough which is fine by me. I am very protective of him" she informed me. I tried to keep my breakfast from coming up. I hope she isn't packing any heat at the moment.

"But I have to say" she began. " I think that there MIGHT be someone in the picture" she said smiling at me. "Oh, w-what makes you s-say that? I stammered out.

"Well I am not definite but I think that he met someone over this past weekend, maybe even at the party but I am not sure how since I knew everyone at the house…well at least I THOUGHT I knew? She told me. "Humph" was my response as well as shrugging my shoulders.

"He has been a bit different but maybe I'm reading too much into it. I saw him Sunday morning and he had the biggest grin on his face…it was very cute". I was picturing that smirk and couldn't help to smile myself. Hmmm, Edwards' smirk could be the stuff of legends, yummy.

"Bella?" Esme said to me startling me out of my daydream. "You ok?" "Yep, I'm good. Now would you be 'accepting' of Edwards' girlfriend?" Oh shit, what the hell am I asking? "As long as she treated him right and was a nice person then yes I would, we would. We just want him to be happy."

"If that is the case, then why wouldn't you trust Edward with his decision about his career?" I asked her. She just stared at me. "I mean, you told me that you trust his choices in friends, in women but why not for his job? If your only hang-up is that he be happy then shouldn't you let him be?" I explained to her. I then realized that I totally overstepped my bounds but I wanted to make sure, in my own way, that there is a chance for me and Edward.

"I see your point" she said. "But it just isn't that simple. There are other factors…" she trailed off. I felt bad; I didn't want her to feel unhappy. "Esme, don't listen to me, especially about relationships. I just had to move to a different continent to get away from my relationship disaster so I really can't give any advice" I said to her.

"No Bella" Esme said grasping my hand. "You are right; I can't be as you would say half-ass with my beliefs. Either I trust Edward or I don't and to be honest, he is my son and I love him and I trust his judgment immensely." I smiled at her; well this might be easier than I thought. "Thanks Bella" she said leaning into me for a hug.

I was surprised by the gesture but it felt good having her arms around me, very motherly and I didn't realize how much I have been lacking that in my life. I began to hold on to her and before I realized it tears began to form behind my eyelids. Esme held me tighter and I just reveled in the moment. We lessened our grips on each other and took a step back.

I cleared my throat but Esme began speaking. "Thanks for this talk. I really appreciate it and to be honest? Edward will appreciate it too!" she smiled at me and I returned it in response. She squeezed my hand and left the office and I felt relieved. Maybe this could work?

I needed to call Edward and talk about this but I chickened out and sent him a text instead.

_Hi! Would like to see you and talk…are you free 2nite?_

I put my phone down and it chirped almost instantly.

**I would like to see you too, what time?**

_I should be home around 6, call you then?_

**How bout I meet you there? I could bring dinner?**

God, how friggin cute is this man? He's making me smile ridiculously

_Ok, sounds good. I love anything…just surprise me_

**Hmm, that sounds interesting…there's a lot I can work with here**

_LOL! :D Just stick to dinner you!_

**Ok, I can do that. See you at 6. Call me if you are running late**

Jesus, is he keeping tabs on me? I have to say though, it was kind of sexy.

_Yes dear! Anything else? I have work to do!_

**Hey watch it! Keep it up and I won't dazzle you w/my expertise**

_Uh oh, I better be good then…_

**That's right…unless you want to be a 'bad girl'?**

OK, YEAH FUCK. I CAN'T STOP DROOLING. AND I SWEAR I MIGHT HAVE JUST CUM IN MY PANTIES

_LOL! U R 2 funny. ttyl_

I had to stop texting. I couldn't get into something like that with him right now. I have known this man for a couple of days and he has me seriously considering dirty texting w/him? I need to breathe…

I had the quick meeting w/Jack from AP and it was good. He was an older gentleman, very intelligent and had a lot of ideas on how to improve the department. I told him that I would keep these under consideration and if I had any questions, I would let him know.

With 5 minutes to spare, I made my way to the smaller conference room for my call w/Marcus and Jake. I brought Tanya with me so she could type notes. I also have a mini recorder in which I almost always use. I like hearing things back right away so I keep it with me.

The two of us sat down and Tanya handed me a coffee which I greatly appreciated. We got the signal that the call was on the line and waited for confirmation. "Hello this is Marcus in Berlin. Is everyone on the line?" "Hi Marcus, it's Bella in London." "Yes hi all, it's Jacob in New York."

"Well" Marcus began. "I'm glad that we have this opportunity to chat about a few things. I hope the two of you are well. How was the move Bella? Are you adjusting alright?" "The move was fine thanks and as for adjusting? I am doing great. The staff is really wonderful and I have already made some friends" I replied giving a slight smile over to Tanya.

I knew that she didn't get my 'double meaning' in the friends comment but I know who would. "T-that's great B-Bella" Jacob stammered out. "I am v-very gl-glad that you have been able to make the transition so soundly." "Uh, thanks Jacob." I replied. "Yes Jacob. So nice of you" Marcus said hearing the slight sarcasm in his voice.

I wasn't sure if Jacob picked it up but I certainly did. "Ok, I have some things that I would like to discuss" Marcus began and so for the next 2 hours we talked about a variety of things. I brought up the anniversary party which was set for June and Marcus wanted all VPs in London for the party. This made me sit up a bit because that would mean Jacob would have to come here. It is 7 months away but I wasn't looking forward to seeing him.

"Well Marcus if that is the case then I just need the itinerary so my assistant can make the arrangements. Also, I will let Quil know out in California so he can make arrangements as well" Jacob said. "Ok, well if there isn't anything else…" Marcus said.

"No, I'm good on my end. Have a good night everyone" I said. "Uh, yeah me too Marcus. Thanks and I'll send you those numbers as soon as I get back to my desk" Jacob said.

"Bella?" "Yes?" I replied a bit more snarkier than I intended. Tanya shot me a look but I just tried to keep my straight face. "You have a good night as well. I'll cc you on those e-mails" Jacob said. "Thanks Jacob. Bye all!"

I pushed the button to disconnect and sat back in my chair. I ran my fingers in my hair. Even w/an ocean between us, you could still feel the tension with us. It was really frustrating. I wanted to let all of the anger go but he just hurt me so bad. But I have to get over it if I want to move on.

"Sooooooooo" Tanya began. "What is up w/you and Mr. Black? I could feel you getting mad and whenever you talked to him specifically his voice got a bit higher? You guys boyfriend/girlfriend?" she asked me.

First, it was very inappropriate for her to ask me that since I am her boss but I have quickly determined that Tanya wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch, I still needed to show her that we aren't friends and that she can't talk to me like that. "Tanya, while I appreciate you 'looking out' for me. You have to understand that I am your boss and it is very inappropriate to ask me such questions. Jacob Black and I have a work relationship and that is all. Let's not have this conversation again, ok?" she nodded in response clearly angry w/me due to her body language.

Oh well, didn't mean to piss off the assistant but we aren't friends. I mean I would _like_ for us to be friends in the future but boundaries needed to be set first and so far, she isn't doing a good job. I might have to let her go but I can't think about that now. "Please have the transcripts from the meeting ready for me by the end of the day. Also, I have a recording of my meeting w/Jack earlier that needs to be done as well. Also, set up lunch for Abbie in accounts receivable and me tomorrow at a place of Esme's recommendation. That's all" I said to Tanya dismissing her. She grabbed her things and left the room clearly upset w/me. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my office. Once I sat down I got a text message. The butterflies started floating again and a smile crept on my face.

**IT WAS NICE HEARING YOUR VOICE TODAY…I TRULY HOPE YOU ARE WELL**

GODDAMN Jacob! Arugh, sometimes he is so frustrating. And I am so changing my fucking number.

_Thanks. Very productive meeting._

**IT WAS. I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO MORE OF THEM IN THE FUTURE**

I wasn't going to respond but I didn't want to be rude…

_Have a good day_

**YOU AS WELL ISABELLA. TALK TO YOU SOON **

Hmmm, I put my phone down on my desk and just stared at it. I know that Jacob was trying to be nice so part of the new me is to just be the better person. Be nice and let it go and that is what I am going to do.

I got immersed in some emails when I finally looked up I saw that it was 5:45. I closed down my desktop and put my laptop in my messenger bag. I made my way out to Tanya's desk requesting the transcripts. She didn't disappoint and had everything done. I thanked her and informed her that I was leaving for the night and she could as well. She smiled and told me goodnight and I made my way to the elevator.

I felt myself trying to skip but had to put a stop to that shit. I passed by Esme's office and stuck my head in. "Hey, just wanted to say goodnight!" I said happily to her. "Goodnight Bella. What has gotten you in such a good mood? Hmmmm?" she winked at me. I just laughed. "Just glad that the day is over is all. Any hot plans tonight? I smirked at her. She smiled, "nothing too exciting. Edward evidently has plans so it's just me and the hubby tonight."

Oh shit, I thought, does Edward still live at home? That is seriously not a pro in the Why Should I Fuck Edward Masen contest. "Oh, I didn't know your son still lived at home? I asked trying to sound like I didn't give a fuck but I OBVIOUSLY friggin did! "Oh no Bella!" she laughed. "He let the lease go on his flat when he went on his trip and found a new one that wasn't ready till this weekend so he's been 'spending time' as he puts it w/his mum and dad".

I took a HUGE sigh of relief and smiled. I made my way to the elevators and out the door to D and my waiting car. "How was your day Bella?" D asked. "It was…interesting. Thanks for asking D." "Always Bella" D replied as he took me home.

I stared out the window thinking about the day especially the conversation w/Esme. I needed to tell Edward my decision and what his thoughts were too, if he was going to be ok with what I want to do. Guess we will see. D pulled up to my flat when I noticed someone sitting on the step.

OMFG, it is Edward. He's hanging out on my stoop…looking fuck hawt, with bags of groceries…what the hell?

I collected my things and D came around to open my door and help me out of the car. "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked him making my way up the steps. He stood up to greet me wearing that lovely smile and I couldn't help but return it. "You said 6 o'clock right? Did I mess something up?" he asked looking nervous.

"Oh, fuck! No Edward, you are right! I just meant the bags? I just assumed you would bring like some takeout or something. This is unexpected" I said pointing to the grocery bags.

"Everything ok Bella?" D asked giving Edward a look through hooded eyes. Edward returned the look as well w/the Masen smirk. God, I really love that look. "D, I'm good. This is Edward Masen. Edward my driver, Demetri but goes by D". They shook hands I went to help Edward w/his bags.

"No Bella, I got it. Just get the door please" Edward said and I nodded. "Thanks D; I'll see you tomorrow, regular time. Oh also, I need you around 1 for lunch and I have an appointment after work. Shouldn't be more than 2 hours, ok?" I asked D. "No problem Bella. See you tomorrow. Have a good night. Edward" he nodded to him and made his way back to the car. I saw Edward watching him intently and just laughed on the inside. Men!

I had my keys ready as I passed Edward to get to the door I slightly grazed him. Now maybe I did it on purpose, I'll never tell but I just had this overwhelming feeling to touch him. As I passed, my breasts lightly grazed across his chest and he hummed in response. "Well Miss Bella, you think your slick? " I giggled.

"Oh Mr. Masen, if that is your real name" I laughed and he smiled. I swore I heard him mutter smartass under his breath. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about." I leaned in to him and whispered into his ear. "I am just trying to get into my home". I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed down his throat and his body gave a slight shudder. Hmmm, this could be interesting.

"Huh…" he began telling me as one lone fingertip came up to my cheek and he gently caressed it and began to drag it to my lips. "I think you are being a 'bad girl', whatever should we do to fix that hmm?" Edward asked as his finger began to rub against my bottom lip. I couldn't stop myself from opening my mouth allowing him access.

The tip of my tongue slightly stroked his finger and as I looked up into his eyes, they went from a beautiful green to a mesmerizing black full of want and desire. I started to breathe erratically and had to shake some cobwebs from my head. "Let's take this inside ok Mr. _EDWARD?"_ I asked him. He just nodded in response grabbing his bags. I took a deep breath and let us inside my flat. This is going to be interesting…


End file.
